Broken Rainbow
by Ever-Lyo
Summary: UA. "Tu crois vraiment que nous aurions pu vivre un conte de fée, toi et moi, heureux ? Ils se marièrent et n’eurent jamais d’enfants hein ? Mon monde a cessé de tourner depuis que tu as posé tes yeux sur moi, tu as tout détruit Edward!"
1. Chapitre Premier

_Tout d'abord bonjour, et merci d'avoir porté assez d'attention à mon résumé pour être arrivé jusqu'ici._

_Quelques petites précisions sur l'histoire et je vous laisse à votre lecture.  
Au début, par crainte, je voulais faire une « allhuman », parce que c'était plus facile. Et puis non, finalement, c'est quand même moins intéressant, et pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ?  
En écrivant cette fiction, vous verrez que dans la vie de tous les jours, j'ai choisi de les faire évoluer à vitesse quasi-humaine, parce que c'est plus simple. C'est très compliqué d'écrire en prenant compte de tous leurs pouvoirs et leurs capacités surnaturelles, surtout quand ils sont nombreux, j'ai essayé d'intégrer le plus possible de leurs dons, quand cela m'arrange pour l'histoire.  
Il est évident que je ne vais pas écrire toutes les pensées qu'entend Edward à longueur de journée sinon on en finirai pas. C'est le même principe pour les autres personnages._

_Les premiers chapitres sont courts mais les suivant s'étirent de plus en plus.  
Je crois que c'est tout !_

_Ha non! *se donne une tape sur le front*, pour la petite histoire introductive, **considérez le début du tome 1 jusqu'à la rencontre entre Bella et Edward en cours de Biologie, à partir de ce moment là, oubliez tout le reste, c'est le but de l'histoire!**_

**Résumé :**  
« Tu crois vraiment que nous aurions pu vivre un contte de fée, toi et moi, heureux ? Ils se marièrent et n'eurent jamais d'enfants hein ? Mon monde a cessé de tourner depuis que tu as posé tes yeux sur moi, tu as tout détruit Edward! »

ooo

**I -  
**  
_"Pourquoi la regarde-t-il comme ça, il veut la manger ou quoi ?"  
_  
Le fait que Mike Newell était un crétin était loin d'être une nouveauté. Qu'il le soit même dans ses pensées était la chose la plus normale qui soit. Mais qu'il eut pour une fois raison était en revanche totalement inédit pour moi.  
Il arrivait à lire sur mon visage, moi, le meilleur lecteur qui soit.  
Il fallait que je me ressaisisse et vite, car si un crétin comme Mike pouvait me déchiffrer, alors je pourrais tout aussi bien dire à voix haute ce que je pensais…  
Ce que je pensais le pire jour de toute mon existence…

Son odeur était partout, tellement forte et tellement dévorante que j'avais l'impression que son sang coulait dans mes veines sèches.  
Mais c'était dans ma gorge que je voulais qu'il coule, lentement pendant que…

**Non !**

Il ne fallait même pas envisager que ce soit possible.  
Mais depuis 100 ans d'existence, jamais une envie n'avait autant supplanté celle de savoir si j'avais le droit à un paradis.  
Aujourd'hui si.  
Et le paradis qui m'avait parut si inaccessible, si improbable, le paradis auquel j'avais renoncé, damné, ce paradis était enfin à ma portée, à quelques centimètres, ce paradis s'appelait Isabella Swan.

Bon sang… (Et l'expression ne fut jamais employé si justement que ce jour-là)  
Je côtoyais des humains depuis des dizaines d'années, j'avais appris à réfréner mes pulsions de monstre depuis longtemps, accepté mon régime végétarien, pour Carlisle, pour moi.

Mais elle…  
Tout son être m'appelait à la faute, l'odeur de son sang était incroyablement attirante, même à mes débuts de vampire, dans ma frénésie nouvelle, dans ma soif de sang, jamais humain n'avait eu autant d'attrait pour moi.  
Et comble de la frustration, elle était la seule personne sur cette planète dont je n'arrivais à entendre les pensées.  
Pourquoi n'arrivai-je pas à lire ses pensées ?  
Pourquoi son sang me tentait tant ?  
Il me semblait, dans un lointain passé, avoir entendu Aro parler d'une chose semblable, mais même ma mémoire qui habituellement ne me faisait jamais défaut était troublée par Bella Swan.

Et si je craquais ? Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas gouté à un humain…  
Carlisle comprendrait, il était la compassion incarné, le pardon était la base même de son existence.  
Esmée, elle, m'aimait trop pour m'en vouloir plus d'une demi-seconde.  
Emmet lui avait déjà craqué par deux fois, il ne m'en tiendrai jamais rigueur, et puis c'était Emmet.  
Jasper souffrirait avec et pour moi, rien de plus, mais plus jeune que moi, encore obsédé par les humains, il ne saurait m'en vouloir.  
Avec Rosalie par contre ça deviendrai compliqué. Elle qui aurait tout donné pour sa vie humaine ne supporterai pas qu'on l'arrache à une si jeune femme. Je ne craignais pas ses cris, elle était l'impétuosité même, ça, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais su vivre avec. Mais ses pensées risqueraient de ne pas être tendres avec moi… Bien que je saurai m'en remettre…

Quant à Alice elle le saurait déjà.  
Ou pas.

Peut-être n'avait-elle rien vu, peut-être n'avais-je au final rien fait ? Ou peut-être mes décisions étaient encore si incohérentes et opposées que tout ce que je pouvais provoquer chez elle était un sérieux mal de crâne ?

Non, je ne pouvais pas, ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas touché à un humain, si longtemps… je ne pouvais pas tout gâcher… pour une fille ?!  
Carlisle serait tellement déçu, lui qui avait mis tant d'espoirs en moi…  
100 années n'y changeraient rien tant le temps pour nous était une notion abstraite. Il avait pris la décision de faire de moi un compagnon, un fils… tant d'attentes déçues.

Mais personne n'était parfait, il le savait aussi.

Je pouvais l'attirer à l'écart avec moi aussi surement que Mike Newton aurait un D à son contrôle de biologie. C'était si simple.  
Je la regardais d'un peu plus près.  
En plus d'avoir un sang incroyablement attrayant, elle était belle. L'exact opposé de "l'Arizonienne" à laquelle s'était attendu la totalité de la ville. Brune, elle avait la peau claire, si claire que je pouvais voir, en plus de sentir, son sang battre sur sa tempe.

Un instant, la pulsion fut tellement forte que je dus m'accrocher à la table, tellement forte qu'elle le remarqua.  
Si son esprit était indéchiffrable, son visage en revanche trahissait tous ses sentiments, un vrai livre ouvert.  
Elle avait l'air de me trouver fascinant, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait l'air de temps me répugner. Elle avait senti ses cheveux, de peur de sentir mauvais…  
Touchant humains et leurs considérations si terre à terre.

Je me connaissais. Si bien…  
Il serait si facile de l'emmener dans un endroit reculé, et m'abreuver d'elle.  
Si simple. Je n'avais qu'à lui proposer de faire visiter le lycée. Si venant d'Eric cela semblait l'ennuyer, venant de moi, elle dirait oui à tout, comme les autres.

Non je ne pouvais pas…

Passe encore l'avis des membres de ma famille, mais nous aurions des ennuis. La fille du Chef Swan qui disparait, et Forks serait en panique totale.

La culpabilité serait si forte…  
Mais le plaisir aussi…  
Etre égoïste, au mépris d'une vie, en serais-je capable, encore ?

Une furtive demi-seconde, je croisais son regard chocolat interrogateur et profond, et elle vit mes yeux.  
Son cœur rata un battement, puis repris son rythme normal en envoyant une grande giclée de sang ré-oxygéné dans ses veines, ce sang chaud et bouillonnant.

**Oui.**  
J'en serais capable.

ooo

_Précision utile :  
Je découvre les fonctionnalités de grâce au très bon tutorial de Alixe mais suis très loin de tout comprendre. Donc par avance, excusez moi si je certaines choses me restent confuses, je fais de mon mieux !_

_J'ai déjà huit chapitres d'écrits, je pense en poster un par semaine, peut-être plus cette semaine pour lancer les choses._

_Sinon, j'apprécie les reviews ! (ceci était un message subliminal destiné à vous forcer à me donner votre avis !)_


	2. Second Chapitre

_Tout d'abord merci pour ces petites reviews, j'avais oublié le plaisir que ça faisait d'en recevoir, et en lire de bon matin avant d'aller bosser ça met de bonne humeur, et même si la journée est pourrie, on rentre chez soi content d'aller voir si il y a d'autres._

_Et ensuite, bonne lecture !_

_0oO_

**II -**

Dès que la sonnerie retentit, je la suivis furtivement sur son chemin vers le gymnase en laissant quelques mètres entre nous.  
J'avais pris soin de bousculer Mike Newel en passant, puisqu'il y avait visiblement d'en l'idée de l'escorter jusqu'au cours de sport pour la… draguer ?  
Les humains manquaient décidément de classe, et Mike encore plus, si je devais en juger sur le nombre incroyable de jurons qui m'étaient destinés qui défilaient dans sa tête à une vitesse incroyable pendant qu'il ramassait ses affaires éparpillées au sol.  
Et bien voilà. Il suffisait d'un peu d'exercices, et peut-être apprendrait-il à se servir de sa vélocité mentale pour autre chose que des âneries. Quoique j'en doutais. Les humains étaient si forts pour toujours faire les mauvais choix…

Je secouais la tête. Je me sentais parfois un peu trop supérieur au commun des mortels, et pourtant, j'allais aussi faire un mauvais choix. Mais sciemment. Conscient des conséquences.

Je dus dompter mon impatience en la suivant, car elle trainait vraiment les pieds, le sport ne devait pas être sa matière favorite.  
Elle trébucha trois fois, l'air de rien, quel équilibre déplorable, c'était limite touchant…  
Je la rejoignis en trois pas, un sourire enjôleur sur le visage, l'unique rayon de soleil de Forks se reflétant sur mes dents blanches parfaites.  
Même la nature était avec moi, moi, la créature contre-nature par excellence.  
Elle me regarda, surprise par mes réactions aux antipodes les unes des autres.

- Isabella c'est ça ?

Elle semblait circonspecte. Indécise quant à la marche à suivre, elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Edward Cullen.  
- Je sais.  
- Tu t'es renseignée ? demandai-je, souriant encore.  
- Une famille comme la tienne passe rarement inaperçu, mais tu dois le savoir plus que moi…

Je souriais encore, sans répondre toute fois. Elle avait de l'audace, plus que je ne le pensais, même si elle semblait se faire violence pour rester calme face à moi.

- Ca te dirait que je te fasse une visite guidée du lycée ?

On aurait dit un mauvais film pour ado américain. Elle stoppa sa route.

- Ce lycée est donc si grand que tout le monde semble vouloir m'en monter tous les recoins.  
- Je doute que l'étudiant lambda connaisse ce lycée aussi bien que moi, surtout les coins sombres… répondis-je, suggestif.

Elle haussa un sourcil, comprenant mon sous-entendu, et je vrillais mon regard dans le sien. Un instant, elle chavira, n'arriva même pas à fermer la bouche, hypnotisée, fascinée.  
Puis elle secoua la tête, comme pour remettre ses idées en place, tâcha de regarder ailleurs, tout sauf mon visage, puis reprit sa marche.

- Non merci, et puis j'ai sport.

J'en restais estomaqué. Jamais, jamais je n'avais essuyé un refus. N'importe quelle fille de ce lycée vendrai père et mère pour m'accompagner ne serait-ce qu'une minute dans une sordide cave ! Et elle, elle refusait…  
Ma lèvre supérieure se retroussa, et je grognai faiblement, mais c'était déjà trop. Un courant d'air me renvoya son odeur en plein dans le visage, et un instant, j'envisageai de lui sauter dessus, maintenant, en plus milieu du lycée  
Je me reprenais, juste à temps, me rendant compte que j'avais commencé à prendre ma posture d'attaque, et heureusement pour moi, elle me tournait le dos.  
Et je comprenais qu'elle était en colère, contre moi.  
Ca aussi ça m'était inédit.  
Mais mon attitude en Biologie l'avait froissé, elle avait du penser qu'elle m'inspirait du dégout et de l'horreur. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être une fille faisant très attention à son apparence physique, ou en tout cas y accordant beaucoup d'importance, mais ça l'avait vexé.  
Si elle n'avait pas sentit aussi bon, ça aurait été intéressant de voir une fille si naturelle évoluer au milieu de péronnelles voulant se détacher absolument de la masse commune de Forks en réussissant tout au mieux à se rendre ridicule.  
Mais elle sentait bon…

Je la rejoignais, encore.

- Le sport ? Ca n'a pourtant pas l'air de t'attirer plus que ça au vu de l'énergie que tu mets à t'y rendre. Allez, viens, je ne vais pas te manger… S'il te plait…

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle vaille la peine pour que je la supplie.  
Elle avait l'air de baisser les armes.

- Mais c'est mon premier jour de cours, de quoi j'aurai l'air, vraiment !  
- Un peu d'école buissonnière ne fait de mal à personne !  
- Je ne peux pas !  
- Alors fais-toi excuser par l'infirmière, en disant que tu vis mal le changement d'univers, que tu veux aller voir ton père. Je t'accompagnerai, elle me mange dans la main…  
- Lui dire que je vais mal mais faire le tour du lycée avec toi ? C'est ridicule !

Je pris ma moue la plus convaincante.

- S'il te plait.

Pendant une minute entière, elle n'arriva pas à me quitter des yeux.

- Je… Après le sport si tu veux… On fera un tour.

J'aurai pu dire non, j'aurai pu l'emmener, rapidement, ailleurs, à l'abri des regards.  
Je me fichais qu'on se demande pourquoi elle avait séché les cours puisque j'allais tout simplement la tuer.  
Mais au-delà du désir irrépressible de m'abreuver d'elle, j'avais envie de… jouer. Qu'elle pense à moi avant que je ne m'en délecte. Qu'elle fantasme. Faire durer le plaisir pour qu'il soit plus intense.

- D'accord, je t'attends.

Je m'asseyais sur un banc en me mettant dans une position confortable, mascarade humaine.  
Elle haussa un sourcil et partit vers le gymnase. Dès lors, je me concentrai pour entendre les pensées des personnes de sa classe.

Le professeur accepta qu'elle ne fasse pas de sport, ce qui devait l'arranger.  
Ha, je détestais devoir sonder les autres pour savoir où elle était, pourquoi ne pouvais-je lire ses pensées ? Ca me rendait fou…

Elle revint bientôt, je la sentais avant même de la voir. En plus du parfum fleuri et sucré de son sang, une odeur chimique s'y rajoutait. Poudreuse et à la fois grasse, je compris qu'elle s'était remaquillé avant de venir me voir, un peu de parfum aussi, et ça me froissa.  
Je détestais qu'elle cache sa véritable odeur délectable de la sorte, mais je fus flatté aussi, fier qu'elle se fasse belle…  
Je repensais à un conte pour enfants où le loup finissait par dire au petit chaperon rouge "c'est pour mieux te manger mon enfant" et je faillis éclater de rire.

C'était la fin de la journée, et sauf ceux qui restaient en étude, tous les élèves sortaient.  
Isabella me rejoignit doucement, visiblement nerveuse.  
Je n'avais pas eu son odeur dans le nez depuis deux heures, et encore une fois, je dus me faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.  
Je ne sais plus ce qu'elle me dit, ni ce que je lui répondais, je me souvins surtout qu'au moment où je l'entrainais vers le fond de la cour en argumentant toute l'histoire du lycée, j'aperçus ma sœur Alice, les yeux exorbités, la bouche grande ouverte, retenu par Jasper, et Rosalie, qui semblait hors de contrôle, retenu par Emmet.  
Je ne devais mon salut qu'à mes frères, je pouvais entendre ce que chacun pensait, mais je préférais me focaliser ailleurs, sur la veine qui battait sur la tempe de Bella par exemple…

- Tu connais bien le lycée, je me demande si le Proviseur en sait autant que toi.  
- Je ne pense pas en effet.  
- Comment sais-tu tout ça ?  
- J'ai… beaucoup de temps à consacrer à l'étude.

Elle sourit. Je l'attrapais par le bras.  
Elle frissonna de la température de ma peau et je ressentis quelques picotements traverser ma peau granitique.  
Je l'entraînais vers un parc tout proche, ombragé par une multitude d'arbre, où je sentais qu'aucun humain n'était présent.

- Où va-t-on ?

Je la sentais sur ses gardes, fille de chef de Police, se faire entrainer par un quasi-inconnu dans un coin sombre, cela la rendait nerveuse.

- Faire un tour dans le parc, tu verras c'est un cadre agréable.

Tout de même tendue, elle s'enfonça avec moi dans les profondeurs.  
Nous marchions quelques instants, et n'y tenant plus, je la collais doucement contre un arbre.

- Je ne sais pas si tu l'as compris Bella, mais tu me plais, mais beaucoup, beaucoup plus que tout ce que tu peux imaginer…

_O0o_

Merci beaucoup de votre attention, merci beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui m'ont lu même sans laisser de reviews, j'en attend d'autres !


	3. Chapitre Troisième

_Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu mon histoire._

_Voici le troisième chapitre, le tournant de l'histoire._

**III –**

Bouche ouverte, Bella ne savait comment réagir, je le voyais bien. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche, cherchant une échappatoire, et constatant que je l'encerclais de mes deux bras.

- Je, Edward, je suis mal à l'aise là…

Je me penchais un peu plus vers elle, sentant son souffle désordonné sur mon visage. Dommage que je n'ai pas le don de Jasper, elle commençait à paniquer.  
Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens et prononçais ce gros mensonge :

- Tu ne crains rien avec moi, je voulais juste te dire à quel point tu es attirante, irrésistible, fascinante…

Elle rougit violement, l'apport de sang dans ses joues me fit légèrement trembler.

- Tu, tu es… Tu es très beau, mais tu le sais, je… Mais on ne se connait pas, Edward.  
- C'est pourtant un joli cadre pour faire connaissance non ?  
- Je… Je ne sais pas, enfin, tu sais…

J'approchais mon visage du sien et une idée saugrenue me traversa l'esprit.  
Elle était belle, elle avait l'air intelligente et vive, même si elle m'était mystérieusement hermétique. Elle avait une bouche charnue chargée de son sang.

Les souvenirs de ma lointaine vie humaine m'étaient loin et flous, mais ce que je savais c'est que je n'avais pas connu de femme, ni même depuis ma transformation. Je n'en avais jamais éprouvé le besoin, au grand dam d'Emmet, qui ne se lassait pas de me taquiner à ce sujet, de Carlisle, qui avait espéré me fournir en Rosalie une femme digne de moi, ou de Tania de Denaly, qui avait pourtant mis en place toutes les stratégies possibles pour me faire tomber dans ses filets.

Mais là, j'avais envie d'embrasser Isabella, et ça ne venait pas de ma pitoyable mise en scène, non, c'était un désir profond qui me tordait les entrailles.  
Quand je chassais l'humain, à mes débuts, j'avais appris à ne plus abîmer les corps dont je me nourrissais, tentative dérisoire de rendre moins monstrueux mes crimes, mais j'avais peur de perdre les pédales avec elle, et la dernière chose que je voulais était de la défigurer, je ne voulais pas l'abîmer, je voulais m'abreuver d'elle et qu'elle soit toujours aussi belle. Il fallait que je fasse preuve de la plus grande retenue qui soit, le temps de l'embrasser, avant de pouvoir me laisser aller à la mordre.

Durant la petite seconde que dura ma réflexion, je m'étais encore rapprochée d'elle, et n'y tenant plus, je l'embrassais.

Elle eut l'air de vouloir se débattre un peu, puis se laissa aller et se colla à moi, mis ses bras autour de mon cou, gémit et sembla elle-même perdre la retenue qui lui restait.

Ce fut… fabuleux, les sensations étaient hors norme, je n'avais rien connu de tel, et il m'était très dur de doser mes forces surhumaines avec elle.  
Soudain, son odeur fut plus forte, et les gémissements de Bella se transformèrent en cris de douleurs.

- Edward, arrête, tu me fais mal… Ma tête…

J'avais appuyé trop fort, et son crâne s'était égratigné contre l'écorce de l'arbre. J'avais trop forcé et maintenant elle saignait.  
L'odeur était plus forte que jamais, et durant le peu de temps qu'il me resta avant de perdre définitivement tous mes moyens, je m'excusais, de tout mon cœur silencieux.

- Pardon pour ce que je vais faire Bella, pardon, tu ne peux pas comprendre, mais je m'excuse, tu méritais tellement mieux…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous ma confession, se rendant probablement compte que c'étaient ses dernières secondes, et j'enfonçais mes dents son coup, tranchant facilement sa carotide et libérant son sang qui commença à couler à gros bouillon dans ma gorge.  
Elle ne cria pas, ne gémit pas, seul son corps se tendit sous la douleur.  
Et moi…  
Moi je buvais, je me délectais, je n'avais jamais rien bu d'aussi bon. Chaque gorgée était meilleure que la précédente, son sang avait un goût indescriptible…

Dans un dernier sursaut d'humanité, elle tenta de se débattre, mais il était trop tard pour elle. D'un bras, je l'empêchais de bouger, cela me troublait et je voulais profiter le plus possible de mon repas. Dans ma frénésie, je lui cassais la colonne vertébrale contre l'arbre et cette fois elle hurla.  
Je mordais plus fort, aspirait plus encore, et tout autour disparu tant c'était bon. Emmet m'avait parlé autrefois d'orgasme, ça devait être comparable, en 100 fois meilleur évidemment.  
Puis quelque chose, un ennemi, tenta de m'empêcher de finir mon repas.  
Je sentis des bras m'emprisonner, me tirer avec force, et je dus un instant lâcher ma proie, qui tomba mollement sur le sol, les yeux roulant dans leurs orbites, les vêtements se tâchant de rouge.  
On me hurlait à l'oreille, mais je ne comprenais pas, ne voulais pas entendre ses mots, je grognais comme jamais, je me montrais le plus hostile possible, sans arriver à faire peur à l'ennemi qui à présent me ceinturait. Je me débattais, voulant finir mon repas, n'acceptant pas d'en perdre une goute.  
Puis je reconnu la voix de Rosalie.

- Edward, non, Edward, écoute-moi, tu n'as pas le droit, Edward bon sang, revient à toi.

Elle hurlait, et je hurlais à mon tour.

- Laisse-moi finir Rose, laisse-moi, sens cette odeur Rose, c'est plus que je ne peux supporter, laisse moi !  
- Edward non, pense à Carlisle !

Un instant, je me figeais. Je pensais à Carlisle en effet. J'entendais Jasper se débattre aussi, et compris qu'à la vue du sang de Bella, il avait perdu les pédales et Alice devait peser de tout son maigre poids et de ses paroles pour le retenir. Elle eut quand même le temps de m'accuser :

- Edward, mon frère, j'ai honte de toi aujourd'hui, tu me déçois, tu es en train de détruire tout ce qu'on a essayé de construire depuis des années…

Mais je restais un vampire en plein repas, et dans un effort, je me libérais de Rosalie et sautais sur le corps de Bella pour planter de nouveau mes dents et finir de la vider de son sang. La plaie s'était déjà refermée. J'avais du venin plein la bouche.  
Et juste avant de pouvoir encore gouter à elle ce fut deux bras beaucoup plus fort qui me ceignirent, et à l'odeur, je reconnu Carlisle, mais je le mordais. Il ne dit rien, contint sa douleur, et avec les efforts de Rosalie, et de Esmée qui venait d'arriver, m'éloigna du corps gisant de Bella.  
Ils me plaquèrent contre le sol pour me faire reprendre les esprits à coup de gifles et même d'eau froide, réflexe humains, qui finirent par fonctionner, néanmoins.

Une fois l'esprit clair, je braquais mes yeux sur mon père, et lut une profonde tristesse dans son regard. Je vis mon reflet dans ses yeux, le reflet des miens, qui commençaient à se colorer en rouge sang, réduisant à néant les efforts d'années entières pour les rendre dorés.  
Et j'eus honte, et envie de pleurer, ce que je ne pouvais plus faire.  
Carlisle prit la parole en posant sa main sur ma joue.

- Mon fils, je te pardonne, tu es le vampire avec le plus de retenue que je connaisse, je sais que tu ne pouvais faire autrement, je le sais, mais écoute moi…

Je n'arrivais même plus à le regarder dans les yeux tellement je me sentais minable d'avoir cédé à l'appel du sang humain.

- Nous devons partir, et vite, nous venons de casser l'accord passé avec les Quilleutes, ils vont le savoir, nous devons préparer notre départ.

Esmée gémit.

- Où aller Carlisle ?

Il lui envoya d'un geste leste son cellulaire.

- A Denaly, dans le clan de Tanya, elle nous accueillera le temps qu'il faudra, appelle-là !

Le ton était directif, je n'avais jamais entendu mon père aussi autoritaire.

- Alice, va préparer les voitures, l'argent, une excuse plausible pour notre départ afin qu'on ne puisse faire le rapprochement, et emmène Japser avec toi, qu'il se calme, ailleurs.  
- Carlisle nous avons un plus gros problème.  
- Lequel ?  
- Qu'allons-nous faire de Bella Swan ?

..

**oOo**

_Merci de votre attention._

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en review!_


	4. Chapitre Quatrième

_Merci encore à toutes les personnes qui reviews, j'ai répondu à tout le monde, sauf à toi Halyn25 car tu n'es pas inscrite mais merci aussi._

_J'en profite pour remercier également toutes les personnes qui me lisent sans laisser de commentaires, vous êtes nombreux et du monde entier. _

...

**IV –  
**

Le corps de Bella était déjà parcouru de spasme, le venin se frayant un chemin dans ses veines, son corps brûlant à petit feu. Rosalie me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Et bien finis la mon frère, tu ne va pas la laisser se transformer n'est-ce pas ?!

Je regardais Carlisle, qui était perplexe. Il se tourna vers moi.

- Et bien Edward, c'est à toi de choisir, que faisons-nous d'elle ?

Je regardais son corps frêle et pâle. Que faire d'elle ? Je pouvais toujours finir de la vider en effet, faire disparaître un corps était très facile pour un vampire. Je ne pouvais pas la condamner à être éternelle, la damner.  
Alors pourquoi y réfléchir ?

Soudain, une vision d'Alice m'atteignait.  
Bella Swan en vampire, c'est ce qu'elle voyait.

Et moi, j'étais partagé.  
La honte était telle que je n'avais plus envie de m'abreuver d'elle, malgré son odeur entêtante, mais comment la tuer autrement ?  
J'étais un meurtrier par ma nature mais je n'étais pas un barbare.  
Je regardais Carlisle et lui demandait, d'une voix rauque et brisée :

- Carlisle, ne peux-tu faire quelque chose ? La tuer, maquiller sa mort, et nous pourrions rester ?  
- Maquiller sa mort, je pourrais le faire, mais les Quilleutes sont loin d'être bêtes, les anciens comprendront. Quant à la tuer, ne compte pas sur moi mon fils, tu dois assumer.

Je regardais ailleurs, sauf dans ses yeux. Pourquoi ne me raisonnais-je pas simplement en finissant au plus vite ? Pourquoi me faisait-elle douter, encore ?  
Etait-ce la vision d'Alice ? Ou était-ce mon attirance pour elle, simple et fragile humaine ?  
J'avais envie de parler, mais je savais qu'en le faisant je la condamnais. Je murmurais quand même :

- Alice a eu une vision…  
- De qui ?  
- D'Isabella Swan.  
- Et ?  
- Et elle était une des nôtres…  
- Ha…

Je l'entendais réfléchir. Il soulevait beaucoup de questions.  
Contraintes et avantages, temps, d'adaptation, et également, l'attirance que j'avais manifestement pour elle.  
Je haussais un sourcil, surpris. Tout à sa réflexion, il ne réagit pas.  
Il était surtout attentif aux gestes d'Esmée, qui lui serrait le bras plus fort, et gesticulait sur place, preuve d'une grande émotion et d'un grand trouble intérieur.

Je n'avais pas fais attention à ma Mère jusqu'à présent. Je sondais ses pensées.  
Au-delà de sa peine et de son amour pour moi, de sa compassion et sa tristesse pour Isabella Swan, je captais une étrange pensée, un curieux vœu, qui la tiraillait.  
Esmée était faite pour être mère.  
Sa vie cruelle lui avait enlevée son seul bonheur, l'enfant qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à avoir avec l'homme qu'elle aimait à l'époque et qui la battait. Figée dans sa stérilité éternelle, parfois encore, elle se laissait aller à la mélancolie, en compagnie de Rosalie, unies par le même désespoir, elle ne se comprenait que trop bien.  
Elle regardait la jeune Isabella avec l'envie profonde de s'occuper d'elle comme de sa fille, elle voulait "un nouvel enfant", même si cela condamnait la jeune femme.  
Elle en avait besoin, et Carlisle l'avait compris.

- Donne-moi le téléphone Esmée.

Ma Mère le lui tendit, elle n'avait pas encore appelé. Carlisle pianota à vitesse surhumaine le numéro de nos "cousins" de Denali. Il tomba sur Eleazar :

- Eleazar mon ami, j'ai besoin de toi, de ton clan, pour nous héberger le temps d'une affaire urgente, je ne pense pas me tromper en pouvant compter sur toi.

Le ton d'urgence était très audible dans sa voix, et Eleazar répondit simplement qu'ils nous attendaient.

Isabella se mit à gémir en se tordant sur le sol, brulée vive.  
Carlisle s'approcha d'elle et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il haïssait la douleur, et cela le rendait fou de ne pouvoir la soulager.  
Et Rosalie comprit. Regardant tour à tour tout le monde, elle se mit à murmurer avec rage, consciente de ne pas faire trop de bruit afin de ne pas attirer l'attention :

- Alors c'est ainsi ? Vous la condamnez. Je vois donc que je n'ai rien à dire. Pourquoi elle ? Dans nos passés, nous avons presque tous tué, sans distinction, sans regrets immédiats, et elle, vous la condamnez ? Vous bouleversez nos vies, pour te faire plaisir, mon frère ? Tant d'efforts, tant de sacrifices, et tout part en fumée, pour toi Edward ? Je ne suis pas d'accord ! J'ai aussi mon mot à dire !

Carlisle, que ce discours n'avait pas ébranlée, la pria :

- Nous t'écoutons.

Je ne voulais pas ça, Rosalie était pleine de haine, et je voyais déjà ce qu'elle allait dire. Non seulement elle allait être la voix de ma conscience, tous les arguments que j'avais détruits ce matin pour pouvoir m'abreuver de Bella Swan lui brûlant les lèvres, mais elle allait blesser aussi. Je grondais :

- Rose, je te l'interdis…

Elle éclata d'un rire sans joie. Me montrant d'un mouvement de tête qu'elle voulait désinvolte le corps parcouru de frissons de ma victime, elle éructa :

- Que connais-tu des interdits et de la modération Edward, toi que j'avais toujours cru parfait, tu va me faire une leçon, alors que tous nous avons devant les yeux la preuve de ta faute ?

J'encaissais l'insulte, en silence. Je voyais bien qu'elle refuserait de se taire. Alors je la laissais parler. Elle se tourna vers Esmée, furibonde, dont elle avait compris les motivations :

- Alors Esmée, sous prétexte de notre mal d'enfant, que devrions-nous faire ? Une armée de nouveaux-nés ? Pour notre bon plaisir de mères bafouées ?

Si c'était possible, Esmée aurait pâlit. Blessée, elle grimaça, comme si elle allait pleurer, la chose qu'elle regrettait le plus de ne pouvoir faire. L'argument avait fait mouche.

- Et toi Carlisle, qui t'es donné tellement de mal pour nous construire cette illusion de vie normale, qui a du marchander avec la réserve pour que nous puissions rester, leur garantissant notre probité, notre droiture, notre sérieux, notre "non-violence" à l'égard des humains. Même si tout est déjà détruit, quoique devienne Isabella Swan, tu validerai l'erreur de ton fils… préféré ?!

Rose avait toujours su taper là où ça faisait mal, et depuis qu'elle était des nôtres, elle avait toujours aimé à penser que comme j'étais le premier transformé par Carlisle, j'étais son préféré. Je savais bien que c'était faux, mais Rose n'avait jamais voulu entendre raison. Blessée dans sa vie d'humaine par les sentiments fourbes et changeants des gens qu'elle côtoyait, surtout Royce King, malgré le profond attachement et amour pour le clan Cullen, elle gardait au fond d'elle cette blessure, cette peur de la trahison sentimentale, et c'était devenu le moteur de nombre de ses actions.  
Néanmoins, Carlisle balaya cet argument d'un geste de la main.

- Je t'en pris Rosalie, tu sais bien que j'ai le même attachement à tous les membres de notre famille, anciens comme récents, tu me connais et tu sais bien que ce tu avances est faux. Tu es aussi importante pour moi qu'Edward, c'est pourquoi je suivrais n'importe lequel de mes enfants dans leurs choix dans la mesure où ses choix ne sont pas contraire à ce que j'ai construit…

Rose voulut l'interrompre, il leva la main pour la faire taire.

- Je sais que tu veux dire que ce qu'a fait Edward, se… sustenter d'un humain, c'est ce que nous combattons par notre style de vie… végétarien. Je suis responsable de vous, je vous ai créé, par conséquent, je dois aussi assumer vos fautes. Nous ne sommes plus humains Rose, mais nous avons nos faiblesses, ce que viens de vivre Edward est la preuve que malgré une rigueur absolue, nous sommes tous à même de craquer. Si il avait choisi de nous tourner le dos, de revenir à un mode de vie plus… traditionnel, je n'aurai pas réagit comme je le fais, mais ce n'est pas le cas, ça a du être une torture pour ton frère, regarde-le !

Elle me lança un regard plein de haine, et je baissais les yeux. Elle était vexée que Carlisle ne l'écoute pas, et au lieu de comprendre, elle renvoyait ça sur la supposée préférence de Carlisle pour moi. Rose avait aussi un autre défaut, c'est qu'elle était têtue. Elle voulut parler à Alice mais celle-ci pris la parole avant.

- Je sais ce que tu veux me dire, seulement Rosalie, cette fois-ci, je ne suis pas avec toi. Edward est notre frère, nous devons le soutenir, rien que pour cette raison nous devons être là. J'ai dit que j'avais honte pour lui, je l'ai pensé sur le moment, oui, j'ai pensé la même chose que toi, mais ma raison me pousse à pardonner, et à expliquer. Je me mets à sa place Rosa. Et ne compte pas sur Jasper pour t'appuyer, il est avec moi, mais plus que ça, il est encore trop jeune végétarien pour défendre ta position.

Elle passa une main douce sur le visage de Jasper, qui gardait un œil inquiet sur le corps et surtout sur le sang de Bella.

Rosalie fit un tour sur elle-même, cherchant du soutient, mécontente. Elle regarda Emmet, son époux, persuadé de se sentir appuyée, mais celui-ci préféra garder le silence, ce qu'elle prit pour une grande offense. Finalement, il l'entoura d'un de ses bras musculeux, et lui souffla dans l'oreille qu'il la soutiendrai toujours, mais que la situation était grave.  
Emmet, sous ses en dehors de grand gaillard toujours prêt à sortir une blague salace, à se battre et à taquiner tout et tout le monde, était profondément amoureux de Rosalie, toujours là pour elle, et il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait le rendre grave un instant, sérieux. Ils formaient un couple tapageur mais uni par un désir, un amour et un respect qui m'avait toujours rendu jaloux.

Esmée décida alors de me défendre :

- Rose, ma chérie, essaye une minute de comprendre. Si je ne dois avoir qu'un argument, ce sera celui-ci. Nous sommes dans une situation grave, mais très semblable à celle que tu as vécu toi, quand tu nous as ramené Emmet…  
- Mais ce n'étais pas moi qui l'avait blessé Maman !  
- Je sais ma chère et tendre fille, je le sais. Mais toi aussi, à une époque, tu as choisi Emmet, de t'en faire le compagnon pour ton éternité, d'en faire un des nôtres. Au lieu de le laisser mourir, comme nous pourrions le faire avec cette jeune fille, tu as aussi brisé, par ta seule volonté, tous les arguments que tu brandis avec tant de véhémence. Voudrais-tu empêcher Edward, ton frère, de faire de même, lui reprocherais-tu l'égoïsme qui, pour notre plus grand bonheur, nous a apporté Emmet ?

Le plaidoyer de ma mère fit grand effet sur Rosalie. J'entendais ses pensées. Elle détestait avoir tord, et tentait par tous les moyens de trouver de nouveaux raisonnements valable de la soutenir, en vain. Elle regarda Emmet, qui raffermi son geste affectueux autour d'elle, et flancha. Elle me contempla :

- Chaque situation est unique, il est impossible de les comparer, les raisons, les motivations ne sont jamais les mêmes. Tu ne vis pas ce que j'ai vécu Edward, j'en suis certaine ! Ce que j'ai vécu, ce qui m'a construit, bien malgré moi, je ne le souhaite même pas à mon pire ennemi Edward, tu ne me ressembles pas. Cependant, je vois bien que tout le monde est contre moi, encore une fois je suis seule. Qu'ais-je à dire contre vous ? Que puis-je faire ? M'enfuir loin de vous, ma famille ? Je n'en ai pas envie. Je resterai Edward, et je prendrai soin d'elle, je la guiderai dans ce monde nouveau pour elle, je serai sa plus proche sœur…

Rose était très en colère. Car j'allais oublier qu'en plus d'être têtue, elle était rancunière, et aimait la vengeance. Elle aimait cultiver et s'abandonner à sa colère pour mieux se venger encore.  
Et pendant qu'elle murmurait des mots rassurants mais vains à l'oreille d'une Bella Swan convulsive de douleur et qu'elle la prenait dans ses bras d'un geste protecteur, elle me fixa de ses yeux dorés et eut une pensée acide à mon égard.

_"Et elle qui a l'air de tant te plaire rien qu'en humaine, je lui apprendrai à te haïr, et tu souffriras mon frère, autant qu'elle souffre en ce moment…"_

_..._

_...  
_

**Oo0**

_Voilà voilà, les dès sont lancés, et le sort de Bella arrété._

_Au début, j'avais essayé de donner un nom à chaque chapitre, mais je n'étais pas satisfaite, sauf celui-là, que j'avais nommé "Entretien avec des Vampire", et j'aimais assez bien parce que c'est un de mes chapitres préférés. _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et je suis impatiente de lire vos commentaires. _


	5. Chapitre Cinquième

_Bonjour, bonjour, merci pour toutes les gentilles reviews que j'ai reçu. _

_J'ai répondu aux reviews signées, pour les anonymes, merci beaucoup Manon pour ce très galvanisant commentaire, Haylin25 comme toujours merci aussi !_

_Et également un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont mis une alerte sur mon pseudo et mon histoire, ou m'ont mis en favori !_

**V –  
**  
Quelle image devions-nous donner, si un humain avait croisé notre route, la famille Cullen, déjà si mystérieuse, immobile, dans une forêt, entourant ma sœur Rosalie qui portait le corps spasmodique d'Isbella Swan ?

En quelques secondes, nous nous organisions. Rosalie couvait le corps de Bella comme de son propre enfant afin de l'amener en sureté jusque dans notre maison, où nous entreprîmes de faire des bagages sommaires, l'abondance d'argent ne nous rendant pas matérialiste. Et puis ce n'était pas perdu.  
En très peu de temps, la totalité de l'argent que nous gardions ici, et c'était une somme énorme, fut rangé dans le Hummer de Emmet.  
Rosalie sorti pour l'occasion sa plus grosse honte, une voiture espace familiale qu'elle avait acheté "juste pour voir ce qu'il y avait dans le moteur" d'après elle.  
Je savais bien qu'elle nourrissait un rêve différent, je l'avais entendu, la nuit, s'y assoir au volant, faire comme si des enfants étaient assis à l'arrière, comme n'importe quelle Maman Américaine typique.  
Elle savait que je savais, impossible d'avoir des secrets avec moi, mais je n'avais jamais rien dit, par respect pour Emmet, qui se torturait de ne pouvoir lui donner son seul rêve. Elle m'en était reconnaissante d'ailleurs.

D'un geste leste, elle rabaissa les sièges arrière, et entreprit de couvrir le tout d'épaisses couvertures, confort inutile dans l'absolu, mais qui la rassurait. Elle y allongera le corps tendu de Bella, qui se mit à hurler de douleur. Elle intima Carlisle de conduire et Japser de monter aussi afin d'éviter tout débordement sur la route, le voyage serai un peu long.  
D'une pensée, elle m'interdit de m'approcher de la jeune femme, et je dus prendre place aux côtés d'Emmet, dans son Hummer tape-à-l'œil.

Entre temps, Carlisle avait eut le temps de prévenir la clinique qu'il ne reviendrai pas, sa femme se supportant plus cette petite ville, il avait décidé de déménager là où on lui avait offert un poste plus intéressant. Il leur conseilla néanmoins une jeune médecin talentueuse qu'il avait pris sous on aile.

Nous avions réfléchi pour la situation de Bella. Au début, nous avions pensé à la fugue amoureuse, dont elle ne reviendra jamais. Puis finalement, nous avions décidé de la faire croire morte, pour que la douleur, plus vive, ne soit pas éternelle pour ses parents. De plus, Charlie étant shérif, il ne lésinerait pas sur les moyens pour retrouver sa fille. Et encore moins les Quilleutes.  
Quelques vêtements oubliés au bord d'une rivière malmenée par le courant, un peu de sang, et la thèse de l'accident malheureux serait vite établie. Ca ne bernerai pas les Indiens, mais tenus au secrets, ils ne dévoileraient rien, ils seraient juste très en colère, et mieux valait ne pas rester dans la région quand ils s'en rendraient compte. Ni y revenir, ils avaient la rancune tenace.  
Nous nous en voulions pour la peine qu'allait vivre le Chef Swan, humain qui nous avait toujours respecté et jamais regardé comme des bêtes de foires, comme les autres. Mais notre existence même était basée sur l'adage que la vie était injuste, alors nous nous disions que dans des dizaines d'années, Charlie mort, le ressentiment disparaitrai. Ce temps là n'était rien pour nous. Excuse facile qui durerai le temps qu'il faudra.

Rose prit place à côté de sa protégée et commença à lui parler, à lui expliquer, comme Carlisle l'avait fait avec elle. Au son de sa voix, Bella se calmait un peu.  
Puis nous partîmes, sans nous retourner, vers l'Alaska.  
A toute berzingue sur les routes, le trajet fut plutôt court.  
Emmet essayait de me faire la conversation sans grand succès, concentré que j'étais à détecter ce qu'il se passait avec Bella Swan.  
Elle alternait les phases de grandes douleurs avec celles où elle conservait un calme olympien. Rosalie la guidait pour dompter les flammes qui la consumaient.  
Nous arrivâmes dans le clan de Tanya à peu prêt au moment où le bout de ses doigts commençait à refroidir.  
L'explication avec nos cousins fut brève.  
Eleazar et sa compagne me regardèrent, intrigué par mon geste, mais ils ne dirent rien. Ils étaient tristes pour moi, mais compréhensifs. Compatissants.

Tanya, elle, avait des pensées bien différentes. Alors que je pensais qu'elle avait cessé d'imaginer un futur possible entre elle et moi, son imagination s'emballait. Elle, me consolant, moi la prenant dans mes bras…

Tout un film, des rêves, des fantasmes très humains, qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de partager avec moi. Je lui lançais un regard assez clair pour qu'elle comprenne. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait rougi, mais elle se contenta de baisser la tête et de sortir chasser, pour s'occuper l'esprit.

Je la suivais.

Entièrement occupé par notre appétit, nous n'avions pas besoin de discuter.  
Je n'avais pas faim pourtant.  
Mais je devais m'occuper.

Rosalie m'interdisait tout accès à la chambre aménagée pour Bella, je n'avais rien à faire. Chasser un gibier différent me tiendrai loin de la maison le temps qu'il faudrait.  
Le clan de Tanya vivait aussi aisément que nous.  
Une maison gigantesque, dont nous avions investi l'aile destinée aux invités.

**Oo0**

Je rejetais l'ours que j'avais à peine entamé, dégouté par son goût âcre, comparé à la saveur sucré du sang d'Isabella Swan. Rien n'était analogue à cela.  
Je m'interrogeais.  
Y'aurait-il un avant et un après Bella ?  
Pourquoi m'obsédait-elle encore ?  
Tanya s'approcha doucement, sans double-jeu, et si j'entendis ses pensées réconfortantes, je ne les cru pas.

**Oo0**

Je partis pour une longue balade dans les montagnes glacées de l'Alaska, essayant de penser à tout, sauf à ce qui m'attendrai quand je daignerai revenir vers les miens. Je ne sais plus combien de temps cela dura, mais je rentrai finalement, et si j'avais cru à son existence, j'aurai pu user de l'expression "la mort dans l'âme".

Plusieurs fois j'avais fait demi-tour, m'enfonçant dans la neige plus profondément qu'avant encore. La culpabilité, la curiosité, j'étais tiraillée entre deux sentiments. Il fallait croire alors que la curiosité était la plus forte, puisque je me retrouvais, sans trop savoir comment, non loin de la porte cochère de la maison de Tanya.

Une appréhension terrible m'envahit tout entier, je ne savais pas si j'aurai le courage de franchir cette porte.

Finalement, mes réflexions moururent avant d'être résolues, je n'en avais plus besoin.  
Rosa m'attendait, devant la porte, un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

**Oo0**

Ma soeur m'accueillit d'un :

- Tu as de la chance Edward, elle était jolie humaine, elle est une immortelle fascinante, j'en serai jalouse si je ne la protégeais pas.

Je déglutis le venin qui remplissait ma bouche, phénomène d'auto-défense chez un vampire quand il était appréhensif. Ce que j'étais.

J'avais perdu la notion du temps, mais j'appris dans les pensées de Rose que j'étais parti deux jours. Elle venait de se réveiller, pour ne plus jamais se rendormir.

Tout mon corps se tendit quand j'entrais à sa suite dans la maison. J'écoutais les voix qui venaient de la pièce voisine.  
Carlisle d'abord. Puis Eleazar. Et enfin, une voix presque inconnue.

En tant qu'humaine, Isabella avait une voix douce. En tant qu'immortelle, celle-ci avait pris des accents suaves absolument irrésistibles. Je fis moi-même quelques pas sans m'en rendre compte. Elle parlait calmement, posait des questions. Elle n'avait pas l'air déchaînée comme les nouveau-nés que j'avais connu.  
A mon grand dépit, ses pensées m'étaient toujours secrètes. Je compris rapidement grâce au résonnement mental d'Eleazar et failli me taper de ne pas avoir compris. C'était un bouclier. Et pour résister à mon don, il devait y avoir de la puissance. J'écoutais plus attentivement la conversation.

- J'ai faim…

Dit comme ça, la voix d'un ton boudeur de Bella aurait fait se bousculer des hommes prêt à lui offrir les plus grands restaurants…

- Alors allons chasser, il y a de très bons Elans dans la forêt environnante.

Un grognement sourd accueillit cette proposition. Carlisle eut un léger rire.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas drôle, mais Rose a dut t'expliquer déjà.  
- Elle m'a dit oui… Mais je ne sais pas, physiologiquement, mon corps ne trouve pas ça normal, du sang animal…  
- Vu ta maîtrise sur toi-même, tu as le choix. Tu peux aussi choisir de chasser l'humain, mais dans ce cas, ce sera loin d'ici, et de nous.

Cette idée ne sembla pas plaire à la jeune femme. Si elle n'était pas incontrôlable, ce que je n'expliquais pour le moment que grâce à la puissance de son bouclier, elle était capricieuse. Elle essaya de contourner le problème…

- Un vampire peut craquer…

Elle avait mis quelques mots enjôleurs dans cette phrase. Eleazar éclata de rire :

- Elle est douée la petite, même moi à la longue elle arriverai à m'avoir !

Carlisle, lui, garda son calme, même si je sentais son amusement. Il lui dit d'un ton accusateur :

- Bella… Si tu veux rester avec nous, profiter d'un clan, d'une famille, de soutien, alors contente-toi de chasser des animaux.

De mauvaise grâce, Bella céda :

- Bien… J'ai trop faim pour discuter déontologie de toute manière !

Un frottement de cheveux m'indiqua que Carlisle bougeait la tête en signe de dépit amusé.  
Rosalie retourna dans la chambre d'un pas aérien.

- Je vais faire ton initiation à la chasse Bella, tu vas voir c'est facile.

Je lus dans les pensées de Rose que Bella l'avait accueilli avec joie, comme une amie et une sœur. Avec visiblement un grand sourire.

Sa présence lors de sa transformation l'avait marqué, elle se souvenait d'elle, s'accrochait à elle, à sa voix. Et ma sœur jeune sœur, dont la motivation n'était que la vengeance, s'était fait prendre à son propre piège, elle aimait Bella, elle l'adorait littéralement.

Alice, Jasper sur ses talons, rentra dans la pièce à son tour, un peu timide, ce qui était étonnant de sa part. Elle n'avait jamais assisté à une naissance et n'était pas à l'aise avec ce qui lui était inconnu. Ou peut-être était-ce parce que Jasper dégageait une sacré dose de peur et d'angoisse sans s'en rendre compte.

- Je viendrai bien aussi, avança-t-elle, doucement.

Sur ce, Emmet déboula, en revanche, comme à son habitude, très naturel, sans prévenir, bruyant.

- Je viens aussi, les émotions ça creuse !

Il eut de la chance que Jasper eut la bonne idée de répandre une bonne dose de calme, même loin, je me tendis dans l'attente.  
Emmet ne réfléchissait vraiment pas. Son arrivée fracassante fut prise comme une menace pour Bella, qui eut le temps de grogner avant que les pouvoirs de Jasper firent leurs effets. Et mon frère, qui s'en fichait comme d'une guigne, éclata de rire :

- Calme tigresse, j'ai la même à la maison, tu ne m'impressionnes pas !  
- Ne la cherche pas Emmet, prévint Carlisle.

Mais Bella s'était calmé étonnement rapidement et répondit avec humeur :

- Aucune importance, là j'ai faim, donc les effusions familiales, ce sera pour plus tard.

Plus qu'un caprice, c'était presque un ordre.  
Aucun des membres de cette drôle de réunion ne discuta. La faim, tout le monde la connaissait.

Presque sans bruit, ils sortirent, un par un.

C'est là que je la vis, comme pour la première fois.  
Et le monde cessa un instant de tourner.

**Oo0**

_Je voulais le publier plus tôt dans la journée, et je me suis rendu compte que y'avait des choses que je n'aimais pas, donc j'ai quasi tout réécrit._

_Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre, car je pars en vacance la semaine prochaine pour une semaine, je vais essayer de le poster juste avant mon départ et je profiterai du long voyage en train pour écrire (si je ne dors pas)._

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le chapitre, j'attends vos remarques ! _


	6. Chapitre Sixième Broken Rainbow

_Bonsoiiiir._

_Voici le sixième chapitre, avec un peu de retard, ma gentille bêta a eu des soucis électriques, mais heureusement que j'ai emporté ma clef usb avec le chapitre avec moi en vacance. _

_Un grand merci encore à mes revieweurs, je réponds à toutes les reviews signées, et pour la revieweuse anonyme, Haylin25, je te dis merci ici encore pour ton enthousiasme et toutes les questions que tu poses. Tu auras quelques réponses dans ce chapitre._

_Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture_

**VI – Broken Rainbow**

Elle aurait pu être beaucoup plus belle, si en me regardant elle n'avait pas cette expression de pure haine et de dégoût. Mais même comme ça, elle était… fascinante.  
Elle avait une cascade de cheveux bruns qui ondulait au moindre souffle de vent. Droite comme un I, quand elle bougeait, son corps prenait littéralement vie. Toute trace de mauvais équilibre avait disparu, sa démarche était sublimée. Elle avait enfilé une tenue véritablement indécente, et je lisais dans les pensées de Rosalie que c'était voulu, pour me torturer. Une longue robe rouge sang. Elle était pieds-nus. La tentation incarnée.

Je m'étais interdit, j'avais fait un énorme travail sur moi-même pour endiguer le flot de pensée de ma famille, et de mes amis, mais je m'étais interdit de voir son visage à travers d'autres yeux que les miens, pour me réserver cette première fois, cette apparition. J'avais certainement un penchant masochiste.

Mais j'avais eu raison.

Elle était faite pour être immortelle, et je me rendais compte que j'étais encore plus accro que le peu de temps que je l'avais côtoyé, humaine. J'avais espéré, faiblement, que débarrassée de son sang qui m'aimantait littéralement à elle, elle me deviendrai moins essentielle, indifférente, presque.

Grossière erreur.

Une sensation inconnue s'empara de moi. Quelque chose se contracta dans mon bas ventre, et une vague de désir me fit bouger, comme un automate, vers elle.

Immédiatement, elle grogna, moi.

Rosalie rayonnait. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et mes frères et sœurs sortirent. Elle les suivit, non sans me jeter un dernier regard meurtrier. Reflexe humain, alors que ma vision aurait pu me permettre de ne pas bouger d'un millimètre, je m'approchais de la vitre pour la voir au travers, ma main collée contre le verre.  
Je sentis la main d'Esmée sur mon épaule, réconfortante. Elle murmura :

- Elle te plait n'est-ce pas ?

Ma réponse avait des accents douloureux :

- Elle me déteste.  
- C'est provisoire.  
- Je la comprends.  
- Elle finira par comprendre aussi.

Je baissai la tête, presque vaincu.  
Quand ?

**Oo0**

J'eus d'innombrables secondes pour repenser à cette scène. Cela me rendait fou.  
Fou d'elle, précisément.  
C'est ce que j'étais.  
Dès qu'elle apparaissait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la suivre des yeux, bavant presque, ridicule, tellement humain. Et elle, elle me riait au nez quand elle ne voulait pas me sauter dessus, menaçante. Rosalie devait alors la retenir, aidée d'un autre membre de la famille puisqu'étant nouvelle née, Bella avait une force hors du commun, si nous pouvions nommer « commun » notre quotidien.  
Rose lui murmurait des mots apaisants à l'oreille, teintés de tout son fiel d'un mépris pour moi.  
Et moi, minable homme amoureux, je ne la trouvais jamais aussi belle que lorsqu'elle montrait ses crocs, grognait, sifflait contre moi.

Ma sœur entretenait chez elle une haine à mon encontre, et Bella buvait ses paroles. L'ambiance à Denaly était électrique. Tout le talent de Carlisle n'arrivait pas à calmer Rose, qui prenait un plaisir malsain à se venger de mon geste.

Et malgré ça, je n'arrivais pas à regretter mes actes. Un regard sur elle suffisait.

Peut-être était-ce seulement mon avis, mais elle était supérieure à tous les autres.  
Et Tanya en souffrait.  
Elle voyait dans mes yeux tous les sentiments qu'elle-même aurait voulu m'inspirer. Notre hôte n'était pas souvent présente. Elle nous fuyait.

Conscient que nous les gênions, d'autant plus que même en clan, les vampires n'étaient pas faits pour vivre ensemble aussi longtemps aussi nombreux, Esmée s'était mise à chercher une autre maison dans un coin reculé aux conditions climatiques assez clémentes pour nous. Nous étions là depuis 4 mois. Il devenait urgent que nous enlevions le poids de notre présence.

Ma Mère parcourait les endroits possibles avec un certain plaisir puisqu'elle adorait décorer de nouvelles maisons. Elle avait arrêté son choix au Canada, dans la ville d'Iqaluit, où le thermomètre montait rarement au dessus de zéro. Une ville constamment sous une couche de nuages neigeux, un petit hôpital qui accueillerait avec plaisir Carlisle.  
Iqaluit, la capitale des Inuits, des alcooliques et des suicidaires. Charmant. Carlisle serait heureux d'apporter son aide.  
Esmée, elle, ne voulait pas trop s'éloigner de Washington qu'elle avait tant aimé, malgré la menace des Quilleutes, et même si la distance était peu de chose pour nous, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait restreint ses recherches au Canada.

Quant à moi, ça m'était égal. Je comptais être partout où **Elle** sera.

Elle finirait bien par me supporter, je l'espérais, et Esmée entretenait cet espoir. Me voir amoureux la rendait plus heureuse que tout. Elle désespérait de voir une femme de faire enfin chavirer. Elle avait fini par se résigner, me voir vivre éternellement seul.

Elle aimait beaucoup Bella. La jeune vampire le lui rendait bien sauf quand elle essayait de plaider ma cause. Dans ce cas là, beaucoup de verre cassé et Esmée décoiffée qui ressortait de la pièce, confiante malgré tout, me disant qu'il ne fallait pas m'inquiéter, que le temps ferait son œuvre.

Je n'avais pas peur du temps. J'avais plus de 100ans, le temps n'était rien pour moi. Ce qui me blessait le plus, c'était ma propre lâcheté. Je n'osais pas l'approcher, aller moi-même défendre ma faute.  
Elle me fascinait, et elle m'effrayait presque.  
J'avais peur, peur de ne pas supporter ce qu'elle allait me dire.

Tout cela était contradictoire.

J'aurai voulu me retrouver seul avec elle pour l'aimer pendant des heures, mais dès qu'un moment se présentait pour ça je détalais.  
Je disais ne jamais vouloir la quitter et j'étais parfois à deux doigts de partir, loin, pour ne plus supporter sa présence tentatrice, et qu'elle-même se calme.

Elle n'en parlait presque plus, mais la séparation d'avec sa famille humaine l'avait profondément chagrinée. Elle ne pouvait même pas physiologiquement les pleurer. Et tout cela, elle le mettait sur mon dos, avec les encouragements de Rosalie.  
Elle avait raison, c'était ma faute. J'encaissais.

J'assumais comme disait Carlisle.

**Oo0**

Bella s'était faite au régime animal, temporairement comme elle disait.  
Mais avant de déménager, il fallait faire un test.  
Vu son contrôle d'elle-même, Carlisle pensait qu'elle était prête à être mise en face d'humains.  
Je n'étais pas d'accord, mais Bella attendait ça avec impatience. Elle en frétillait.  
Nous avions décidé de faire le test à Valdez, petite ville d'Alaska.  
Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle aurait à faire à l'odeur humaine. Elle y avait déjà fait face, courageusement, en se retrouvant sur le sillage odorant d'un randonneur d'Alaska.  
Mais plusieurs humains, en même temps, ce serait une épreuve pour elle.

J'étais perplexe, ses pensées m'étant hermétiques, je ne savais pas à quoi elle songeait quand elle paraissait rêveuse.  
Alice ne voyait rien de grave se profiler à l'horizon, mais Bella savait très bien contourner son don, elle était très maligne quand elle voulait quelque chose.  
Donc bien qu'elle ne supporte pas ma présence, j'étais décidé de lui coller aux basques le temps de l'immersion humaine, on ne savait jamais…

**Oo0**

Tout le monde était tendu dans la voiture, et plus on s'approchait, plus cela devenait insupportable. Isabella, elle, sautait d'impatience, aux côté de Rosalie qui la regardait comme une enfant.  
Nous nous garions en marge d'un quartier passant et commercial, l'attente ne servant à rien, nous sortions, ensemble, sous le ciel pluvieux.

Nous l'encadrions tous, mais Bella ne sembla pas souffrir outre-mesure. Tout ce qu'elle trouva à faire fut de courir vers une vitrine pour voir de jolis vêtements pour enfants. C'était presque trop facile.  
La vigilance des autres se relâcha. Il fut décidé que nous ferions un tour touristique, un peu de shopping.  
Je suivais Bella de près, même si je voyais aux contractions de son dos que cela ne lui plaisait guère.  
Elle prenait un malin plaisir en revanche à se rendre compte de l'effet qu'elle faisait aux humains de type masculins, pour me rendre jaloux. Elle ne voyait pas à quel point cela fonctionnait. Chaque regard mâle sur son corps parfait me transperçait comme une lame. Mais le pire était leurs pensées. Typiquement humaine, basses, perverses, vulgaires, aucun ne sortait du lot.  
Je finis par grogner et Isabella se retourna pour me lancer un regard moqueur.

Combien de temps encore serai-je capable de supporter ça ? Combien de temps pourrais-je encore encaisser son insolence ?

Le temps de me poser la question, elle s'était volatilisée. Mon corps se tendit et mon esprit sonda l'ensemble des passants.  
Je la retrouvais vite, dans une ruelle sombre, en compagnie d'un homme qui pensait avoir une chance fabuleuse d'être isolé avec une créature pareille, mais qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte du danger.  
En un millième de seconde, je sautais sur Bella, un autre millième, et l'homme en question était expédié manu militari dans une autre rue par Emmet avec pour explication confuse que Bella était une malade mentale qui aurait pu le tuer en le mangeant. Le malheureux ne demanda pas son reste et détala, avec néanmoins le plaisir sourd d'avoir été choisi par une si belle mante religieuse.

Bella se débattait furieusement dans mes bras, c'était la première fois que je la touchais depuis… depuis que j'avais fait d'elle ce qu'elle était. Elle hurlait littéralement :

- Lâche-moi, lâ-che moiiiiiiiii !

Jasper devait faire un gros travail mental pour insuffler à tous les passant proches du vacarme (et ils étaient nombreux) un sentiment d'indifférence.  
Rosalie elle-même n'osait pas intervenir.  
Et moi, faible, lâche, je la regardais se débattre comme si elle était la créature la plus belle du monde. Ce qu'elle était.

Ce n'était pas le moment.

Ce n'était pas l'endroit.

Et pourtant.

Je l'embrassais.  
Pour la seconde fois.  
Mais ce fut cent fois meilleur, car je n'avais pas à me retenir, je devais même y mettre de la force pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas de mon étreinte. Pendant une seconde, elle cessa de lutter. Un sentiment avorté de victoire me traversa avant de comprendre que c'était pour mieux s'extraire de l'enceinte de mes bras.  
Elle me poussa violement contre le mur, que je failli détruire par le choc, et éructa :

- Pour qui te prends-tu, misérable vampire sournois et menteur ? Que croyais-tu ? Qu'une fois faite à ma nouvelle non-vie, je te tomberai de reconnaissance dans les bras ?

Sa fureur ne l'empêcha pas d'éclater d'un rire amer.

- Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'un humain avec tes rêves stupides et puérils, à baver dès que j'apparais dans ton champ de vision. Tu es minable, tu crois vraiment que nous aurions pu vivre un conte de fée, toi et moi, heureux ? Ils se marièrent et n'eurent jamais d'enfants hein ?

Je baissais la tête un instant, honteux, parce que oui, j'avais osé y croire, oui, malgré tout, mes espoirs entretenus par ma mère m'avaient, rien qu'un instant, fait imaginer un bonheur que je pensais hors de ma portée.  
Je la laissais continuer. Elle se vidait de toute sa haine, pour la première fois elle me parlait, sans faux semblants, sans ironie, honnête, peut-être était-ce ça le pire ?

- Tu te crois supérieur parce que tu lis dans les pensées des autres, mais pas les miennes, donc tu ne me comprends pas Edward, tu ne comprends RIEN ! Tu ne sais pas comment j'ai réellement vécu tout ça. Tu m'as tout pris ! TOUT !

Elle me poussa plus fort, hors d'elle.

- Mon monde a cessé de tourner depuis que tu as posé tes yeux sur moi, il a cessé de tourner car il a cessé d'exister, tu as tout détruit ! J'étais jeune, j'avais une famille qui m'aimait, de l'ambition, je voyais le monde avec la candeur et les espoirs d'une fille de mon âge, comme j'aurai du continuer à le voir si toi, toi, tu ne m'avais pas vu. Tout était possible pour moi, je voyais toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel !

Elle se recula, pleine d'animosité, et me cracha au visage une phrase qui me hantera toute ma vie :

- Depuis toi, je ne vois plus qu'une couleur qui m'obsède et éclipse toutes les autres, le rouge, je ne vois que le rouge, celui du sang, celui de la vengeance. Tu as brisé mon arc-en-ciel Edward !

**Oo0**

_Voilà, voilà, c'est mon chapitre préféré je crois (même si j'ai dit la même chose pour un autre^^)._

_Je vous laisse me dire ce que vous en pensez, et je vous dis à bientôt, quand je rentre de vacance je pense, là, je vais en profiter pour me re-po-ser!_

_Merci encore à tous ceux qui me lisent, même ceux qui ne review pas._


	7. Chapitre Septième

_Bonsoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir !_

_Alors, un chapitre assez en retard, parce que j'étais en vacances, et puis ensuite j'ai pommé ma clef USB où le chapitre est stocké, et puis j'ai envoyé tout ça à ma bêta, Shiri._

_D'ailleurs, heureusement qu'elle est là, quand je vois le nombre de fautes qu'elle trouve et les lourdeurs qu'elle souligne dans le texte, merci merci Shiri !_

_Un merci comme d'hab à Haylin25 pour ces commentaires enthousiastes, aux autres aussi, mais j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews normalement._

_J'espère que le chapitre qui suit vous plaira!_

_Bonne lecture !_

**VII –  
**

Au retour de cette sortie catastrophe, nous avions fait nos bagages et étions partis dans l'heure vers notre nouvelle demeure.  
Immense, éloignée de tout.  
Mais aussi éloignés que nous étions de toute ville moderne, rien n'était plus inaccessible pour nous que Bella.  
Elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, vide, sans aucun meuble, rien, désespérément vide, et n'en sortait que par la fenêtre pour aller chasser. La porte restait close. Même pour Rosalie.

Bien sûr nous aurions pu, d'un seul doigt, casser cette porte, mais quel intérêt ?  
Dans un monde où presque tout n'était pas un obstacle, les règles, les faits et gestes et leurs symboliques étaient sacrés pour nous.  
Nous avions compris. Elle avait besoin d'être seule, ne voulait pas de nous pour le moment, mais désirait quand même sentir notre présence, ténue. Une solitude accompagnée choisie en somme.  
Nous le respections.

Pendant ce temps, chacun essayait de prendre ses marques dans cette nouvelle maison et cette nouvelle ville.  
Carlisle était ravi de son nouveau poste. Bien sûr, il occupait un poste assez bas, avec une kyrielle de chefs de services auxquels il était incontestablement supérieur. Mais l'orgueil était un sentiment étranger pour lui, il aimait son travail, et cette ville regorgeait d'humains en détresse. Il sauvait des vies, cela lui suffisait pour être comblé.

Esmée s'était jetée - si j'y croyais j'aurai pu dire corps et âme - dans la décoration de cette vielle maison froide. Cela lui permettait d'oublier un peu la détresse de Bella contre laquelle elle était inutile, et le peu de choses que l'on pouvait trouver dans la région la forçait à prendre la route assez souvent.

Jasper et Alice s'étaient inscritsdans le collège-lycée communal pour tuer le temps et s'éloigner. Mon frère avait beaucoup de mal à supporter la détresse de Bella, et le caractère de ma sœur se prêtait mal à la mélancolie ambiante.

Rosalie s'était proposée pour travailler bénévolement à l'unique crèche bancale de la ville. Quand elle n'était pas avec les enfants, elle rodait, faisait les cent pas, autour de la chambre de Bella. Elle grattait à sa porte de ses longs ongles clairs en la suppliant d'ouvrir. Ce qu'évidemment Isabella ne faisait pas. Quand elle battait en retraite, elle me rendait la "vie" impossible. Elle me harcelait. Et j'encaissais tout patiemment, parce que je savais qu'elle avait raison.  
Non pas Rose.  
Mais Bella.

J'avais gâché sa vie, j'y avais mis fin par égoïsme, et ce même égoïsme m'avait poussé à la laisser se transformer, conscient de l'existence à laquelle je la condamnais.  
Ses phrases meurtrières avaient été très imagées et je comprenais très bien son état d'esprit.  
Elle avait parlé d'éclipse.  
C'était tout à fait ça.

Elle était au zénith de sa vie. Elle était Soleil, lumineuse, brillante, qu'on ne pouvait fixer longtemps sans avoir mal aux yeux tant elle était jolie, et moi j'étais la Lune, je m'étais retrouvé sur son axe, et avait jeté son monde dans les ténèbres.  
J'avais posé un filtre rougeâtre sur sa vie.  
Je l'avais sacrifiée à mon plaisir.

Elle me fuyait, me détestait avant cette journée.  
Maintenant c'était pire.  
Et j'étais seul responsable de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Le seul coupable.  
J'avais eu le grand tord d'imaginer pouvoir prétendre au bonheur, encore plus en sa compagnie.  
Je souffrais, mais c'était entièrement de ma faute.  
Esmée essayait en vain de me raisonnermais autant parler dans le vide.  
Je me morfondais, en ne faisant rien, dans une mélancolie silencieuse.  
J'avais mal, je me sentais vide. J'avais toujours eu la sensation d'être vide, creux, sans âme, j'avais toujours su, qu'hormis la vie, bien sûr, il me manquait quelque chose d'essentiel. L'espoir, l'envie de continuer ?  
Malgré mes capacités mentales supérieures, je n'avais jamais su mettre un nom sur mon mal-être permanent.  
Mais la perdre, elle, me rendait plus vide encore. Habituellement, c'était à la place du cœur que je sentais comme une absence, là, c'était comme si mes os et mes muscles s'étaient volatilisés. Je n'étais plus qu'une enveloppe de peau. J'existais, c'était tout.

J'avais pensé, encore, à m'éloigner. Mais une attraction que je ne pouvais (voulais ?), combattre me rattachait à elle.  
Je voulais m'excuser, m'amender, mais comment ?

Elle m'avait traité d'erzatz d'humain stupide.  
Je devais être stupide, en effet, ce soir-là, pour m'asseoir devant sa porte avec un livre.  
Bien évidemment, elle avait senti ma présence, et elle grogna sourdement, violement.  
Au moins, j'avais une réaction.  
Je connaissais ses goûts, en partageant les pensées de Rosalie, et j'avais sortit un vieux livre de la Bibliothèque, _Orgueil et Préjugés _de Jane Austen.  
Je savais qu'elle aimait beaucoup _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_ de Brontë, mais dans une tentative vaine, j'avais préféré l'histoire d'amour partant sur des bases tronquées dues à l'orgueil, mais qui finissait bien, que celle de l'homme dont l'amour contrarié l'avait amené à détruire la vie de toutes les générations de son amour perdu.  
Maladroit amalgame entre nos existences respectives.  
A lenteur humaine, je commençai ma lecture. Elle grogna sans discontinuer pendant les 6 premiers chapitres, puis se tut.  
A son réflexe respiratoire lent, je compris qu'elle m'écoutait.  
Parfois, elle grognait à nouveau, comme pour me rappeler que je n'étais pas le bienvenu.  
Mais je devais être une distraction intellectuelle assez satisfaisante pour rompre cette solitude qui, je devinais, commençait à lui peser.

Le soir arriva, et Rosalie aussi.  
Elle gronda en me trouvant à sa place habituelle et commença à me couvrir d'injures plus ou moins originales quant on entendit enfin la voix de Bella.  
Depuis un mois, personne n'avait entendu ce son. Il était pour moi plus que tout autre, mélodieux et pur. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine.

- Laisse-le…

La voix était boudeuse et impétueuse. Un caprice.  
Rose tenta de marchander :

- Mais Bella, il s'agit d'Edward, celui qui…  
- Je sais !  
- Mais si tu veux de la lecture, je peux…  
- Non.

Rosalie n'insista pas plus, n'ouvrit pas la bouche, mais ses pensées étaient assassines quantelle tourna les talons.  
Je gardai le silence un moment, ne sachant pas si je devais continuer ou pas après l'intervention importune de ma sœur.  
Elle annonça :

- J'aime cette histoire.

Je ne répondis rien, elle n'aurait pas aimé, je pense, que je lui fasse la conversation.

- Continue ! m'ordonna-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

Je continuai. Avec ceplaisir sourd de recevoir des ordres de sa part, qui me tordait les entrailles. Elle sentit ma satisfaction dans la modulation de ma voix.

- Arrête de rêver raclure, tu es bon lecteur, c'est tout.

Je souris. J'étais bon lecteur en effet.  
Sauf pour elle.  
Habituellement, je lisais sur son visage, mais là, l'obstacle de la porte m'en empêchait. La frustration prit la place du plaisir, mais je continuai ma lecture, essayant d'être imperturbable.  
Je lus le livre en entier.

Je venais juste de finir quand Emmet apparut.  
Il avait l'air contraint typique de quant il s'était fait honteusement manipulé par Rosalie, souvent par le sexe d'ailleurs, un air de chien penaud mais avec un sourire en coin. Il me dit du ton enfantin de l'enfant qui rapporte :

- Rosalie m'a dit de te dire que tu es un sale vampire bas de gamme, une raclure de créature éternelle aux yeux rouges.

Je soupirai.  
C'était vrai, pour les yeux.  
J'avais beau ne me nourrir que d'animaux depuis, je mettais du temps à perdre la couleur grenat de mes pupilles. Cela me mettait mal à l'aise, cela me rappelait, chaque jour, quand je passais devant les innombrables miroirs qu'Esmée avait fixé partout dans la maison, ma faute, mon erreur. Et cela me rappelait aussi que je n'arrivais pas à m'en vouloir complètement.

- Emmet, t'es qu'un sale toutou mal dressé !  
- Et toi qu'un faible vampire obsédé !

Je faisais un geste désinvolte de la main.

- Pfft, ton insulte n'est qu'un pâle écho minable de celles de ta femme !  
- Ha ouais ? Tu veux que je fasse marcher mon cerveau pour t'en sortir des plus salées ?  
- Ha c'est nouveau ça ?  
- Quoi ?  
- T'as un cerveau toi ?

Nous aimions nous chamailler comme des gamins, des frères, et de toute évidence nous n'étions pas les seuls car contre toute attente, Bella éclata de rire.  
Ce son m'atteint de plein fouet et me plongea dans une plénitude que je n'avais pas ressentidepuis longtemps.  
Emmet haussa un sourcil et me suggéra en pensée de continuer à nous insulter joyeusement, puisque cela faisait rire Bella.  
J'acquiesçaisilencieusement. Emmet pouvait être un vrai gamin quand il voulait, mais il était un grand frère plein d'attention et protecteur pour Isabella.

- Alors, comment elle t'a eu Rosa, elle t'a acheté avec ses mains ou avec sa bouche ?

Emmet écarquilla les yeux de surprise et pensa « On ne dit pas des choses pareilles devant les femmes », puis se reprit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, puceau ? Petit vampire innocent qui n'a jamais touché une femme en un siècle !

Touché. Devant Bella en plus, ça, c'était une belle traîtrise.

- Traître, tu mériterais que je t'envoiedevant les Volturi pour avoir dit une chose pareille !  
- Ben voyons, je suis certain qu'Aro goutteraitla plaisanterie, c'est un véritableépicurien !

Je souriais et m'apprêtais à répondre quand Bella demanda brusquement :

- Qui sont les Volturi ?

Je regardaiEmmet dans les yeux. Il fallait bien qu'on lui explique nos lois de toute façon un jour ou l'autre.  
Je m'éclaircis la voix pour commencer mais elle me coupa sèchement avant même que je ne commence :

- C'est pas à toi que j'ai posé la question !

Je ravalaimes mots. Je voulais user de diplomatie pour la faire sortir de là, mais s'il n'y avait qu'Emmet qui pouvait parler, on pouvait dire adieu à la diplomatie, je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il connaisse le sens du mot.  
Je fis des signes à mon frère pour qu'il se taise le temps que je lui écrive sur papier volant quoi dire. Il fronça les sourcils, peu ravi que je le prenne pour un débile.  
Mais illut, puis dit à haute voix :

- Je crois que le plus simple encore, c'est que tu pose la question à Carlisle.  
- Il est là ?  
- Oui.  
- Appelle-le.  
- Tes désirs sont des ordres. Carlisle ?

Mon père se trouva devant nous dans l'instant. Je lui expliquai :

- Bella veut savoir qui sont les Volturi.

Je faisais des signes de tête significatifs entre la porte de sa chambre et celle du bureau de Carlisle. Il comprit tout de suite.

- C'est une très longue histoire Bella, mais je pourrais mieux te l'expliquer si tu sortais, j'ai de nombreux tableaux dans mon bureau qui pourrait t'intéresser.

Bella réfléchitpendant quelques secondes puis annonça :

- Je sors s'il part d'ici.

Comme vaincu, je baissaila tête mais obéis. Je n'osaimême pas regarder Emmet et Carlisle dans les yeux, je me **contentai**de descendre les marches vers le grand salon et m'isoler dans la salle de billard, celle juste à côté du bureau de mon père.

J'entendis le verrou tourner, les pas légersde Bella fouler le sol, je sentis même l'odeur de ses cheveux quandelle passa sa main dedans, perçus les coins de sa bouche vermillon se redresser quand elle sourit aux deux hommes restéslà-haut.

Rose serait contente, elle allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, elle était partie rejoindre Esmée pour choisir une bibliothèque.  
Alice et Jasper étaient sur le chemin aussi, j'entendais déjà leurs pensées.  
J'étais heureux pour eux aussi, ils seraient plus tranquilles, moins absents, Bella de retour et notre fragile harmonie familialereviendrait.

Un courant d'air, et ils entraient dans la maison. Alice sauta sur place plusieurs fois et monta les escaliers en courant et en couinant le nom de Bella. Jasper l'accompagna avec sa nonchalance coutumière.  
Esmée et Rose suivirent immédiatement, et il serait difficile de décrire avec quel emportement ma sœur accueillit la nouvelle de la sortie de sa protégée.

Pour ma part, j'attrapaiune queue de billard pendant qu'ils descendaient tous vers le bureau.  
Après une seconde de réflexion, je tapai dans la boule blanche, qui, fonçant dans les autres, les fittoutes rentrer dans les trous.  
Je soupirai. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Carlisle tenait tant à avoir ce genre de jeu chez lui, tant c'était facile pour nous. Peut-être pour se donner, encore, et vainement, une illusion de normalité ?  
Pendant que je m'affalais sur un fauteuil en cuir, j'entendais mon père commencer le récit de notre histoire à nous, Vampires.  
Il sortait une anecdote, montrait un tableau, et Bella écoutait avec attention.  
En parcourant la pièce, elle passait ses doigts fins contre les murs, et je ressentais alors toutes les vibrations comme si ses mains parcouraient mon corps.

Je fermailes yeux et imaginai, pour la énième fois, Bella et moi, nus…  
Ca me brûlait de l'intérieur, pire encore que la soif. Le bas de mon corps s'enflammait, une réaction que je ne connaissais pas. Je l'avais vu chez les autres, mais jamais une femme ne m'avait fait autant d'effet au point d'en perdre le contrôle de certaines parties de mon corps.  
Mais le rêve prit fin quand Isabella déclara :

- Je veux aller à Voltera rencontrer les Volturi.

**Oo0**

_Voilà, voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé._

_Le rythme de publication va se ralentir un peu car j'arrive au bout de mes chapitres déjà écrits et j'ai beaucoup de travail au magasin (pour ceux qui l'ignorent, je suis Directrice d'un magasin Franprix), mais ça ne devrait jamais excéder une semaine voire 10 jours._

_Et on n'oublie pas que les reviews sont le salaire des écrivains amateurs, j'adore ça !_


	8. Chapitre Huitième

_Que dire ?_

_Je suis désolé du retard mais le chargeur de mon PC portable m'a sournoisement lâché, j'ai donc dû commandé en urgence de quoi faire repartir mon PC._

_Mais tout va bien, j'espère que ça va tenir, et que ma batterie faiblarde va tenir le coup !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, je vous laisse à votre lecture !_

_._

_.  
_

**VII -  
**

Je me levai brusquement et entrai dans le salon, où toute ma famille se rendait pour discuter de la demande de Bella. Ils se suivaient rapidement, Esmée vint se tenir derrière moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule droite. Isabella leva ses magnifiques yeux mi dorés mi écarlates, comme les miens, et me jeta un regard de dédain.  
Je baissai la tête.  
J'avais eu, un instant, le minuscule espoir que cette après-midi de lecture changerait nos rapports, nous ferait avancer un peu. Je me trompais lourdement, encore une fois.  
De toute évidence pour elle, il ne s'était rien passé, et sa haine contre moi était toujours tenace.  
Mais à quoi pouvais-je m'attendre ?  
J'avais envie de me taper, de me laisser aller à chaque fois à ces espérances vaines et douloureuses.

Rosalie tournait en rond, soucieuse.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Aller en Italie ?

Je ne pouvais garder le silence plus longtemps.

- Non.

Bella me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Excuses-moi, mais je ne crois pas avoir demandé ton avis et encore moins ton autorisation !

Je passai outre ses remarques, pour une fois, me libérai de l'étreinte de ma mère et m'adressai à mon père.

- Carlisle, non, ce ne serait pas raisonnable, tu connais Aro, Chelsea, Jane…

Bella grogna. Je me tournai vers elle et lui dit avec violence :

- Ferme là Bella, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, ni à quoi tu t'exposes en voulant te rendre là-bas, moi je ne suis rien à côté d'eux.

Elle sourit ironiquement.

- En effet, tu n'es rien, et ton avis, je m'en balance Edward.

Elle se tourna vers son soutien immuable, Rosalie.

- Alors ?

Ma sœur soupira, et se tourna vers Alice.  
Celle-ci s'assit, mis ses doigts autour de ses temps et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague.  
Enfin, elle revint à elle.

- Je ne vois rien de dangereux à faire ce voyage.

Bella exulta.

- Haha !

Elle adressa un regard plein d'envie et demanda d'une petite voix enfantine à Carlisle.

- Alors, on y va ? Tu demandes un congé exceptionnel, et on fait nos valises ?

Mon père réfléchissait, et je voyais déjà dans ses pensées qu'il allait dire oui.

- Carlisle, non !  
- Mais boucle là, ralla Bella, en colère.  
- Pourquoi ?

La question venait de Carlisle et m'était adressée. Il voyait bien que j'étais rongé d'angoisse à l'idée d'un tel voyage.

- Carlisle, écoute, tu connais Aro, quand il verra Bella, il sera fou devant la puissance de son don, pire encore qu'avec Alice et moi, tu sais bien comment il est, incontrôlable quand il n'a pas ce qu'il désire, c'est un enfant collectionneur !

Mon père soupira en secouant la tête.

- Tôt ou tard, nous aurions été obligé de faire ce voyage Edward, Aro est peut-être comme il l'est, mais lui, et plus encore Marcus déteste ignorer ce qu'il se passe dans notre monde, et nous sommes tenus de lui présenter le nouveau membre de notre clan, c'est la tradition, tu la connais aussi bien que moi. Un manquement à cette politesse les mettrait en colère, et je n'ai pas envie de les mettre en colère, tu sais qu'ils perdent le sens des mesures dans ces cas là.

Je savais que ce que je pourrais rajouter ne serviraità rien, il avait pris sa décision.  
Il regarda Bella, qui, tout sourire, s'entretenait déjà avec Rose et Alice pour décider de ce qu'elles mettraient dans leurs valises.

- En revanche, Bella, je vais te demander un peu de patience, j'aime faire les choses dans les formes et je suis quelqu'un de poli, je vais donc en premier lieu lui envoyer une lettre pour le prévenir de notre venue et demander son autorisation. Je connais bien Aro, pour notre arrivée, il voudra faire les choses en grand, et je souhaite que tu découvres Voltera sous son meilleur jour.

Le sourire d'Isabella s'agrandit pendant qu'elle me lançait un regard triomphant et moqueur. Que je regrettais d'avoir parler des Volturi !

.

.

**Oo0**

- Waw, je n'avais jamais pris l'avion en classe affaire !

Belle s'installait, guillerette, dans le siège moelleux de l'avion. Ce confort n'avait aucune espèce d'importance pour nous, à part peut-être être le moins collé possible à des humains, mais si elle aimait ça…  
Son sourire et sa bonne humeur la quittaient rarement depuis que nous avions reçu la réponse d'Aro.

Carlisle avait prévu qu'il nous ferait un accueil assez fastueux, mais c'était bien loin de la réalité.  
Les Volturi étaient enchantés de l'arrivée d'un de leurs anciens, et encore plus de la présentation dans les formes d'une de ses nouvelles protégées.  
Ils avaient donc décidé, ni plus ni moins, de faire coïncider notre venue avec un événement qui n'arrivait qu'une fois tous les siècles, le bal du rassemblement officiel.  
Ils avaient pris un peu de retard pour l'organisation du dernier, quelques dizaine d'années, et je n'avais jamais assisté encore à ce bal que Carlisle m'avait décrit comme extrêmement luxueux, tapageur, mais divertissant, et qui permettait aux Vampires de tous les coins de la planète de se rencontrer.  
Cela avait prit un mois et demi d'organisation, car si quelques rares clans comme nous étions sédentaires et donc facile à contacter pour nous prévenir, il leur avait fallu envoyer quantité d'émissaires dans la monde pour convier les nomades à la fête.  
Mais enfin, il avait lieu, et nous nous y rendions.  
Le reste de ma famille était ravi dans l'ensemble.

Carlisle était heureux de revoir un clan avec lequel il avait passé de si nombreuses années, et si différents étaient leurs points de vue sur leur nature qui avaient mené au départ de mon père, il y repensait de temps en temps avec nostalgie.  
Alice et Rose étaient quant à elle ravies de participer à une très grande fête que comme moi, elle n'avait jamais vue, et pouvoir sortir leur plus belles tenues de soirées, futile, mais ça changerai notre quotidien.  
Esmée désirait depuis longtemps refaire ce voyage, elle était donc satisfaite.  
Emmet, lui, voyait là une occasion de faire la fête, et de se mesurer à une flopée de vampires en termes de force brute.  
Moins rassuré, Jasper y allait un peu à reculons. Il détestait les rassemblements, où trop de regards s'attardaient sur ses innombrables cicatrices et où, inévitablement, on lui posait les questions qui fâchent.

Quant à moi… J'étais littéralement rongé d'angoisse, je ne savais même pas pourquoi, j'avais comme peur de perdre Bella, et j'étais surtout atrocement jaloux.  
Combien de vampire hommes allaient la regardait, la vouloir.  
Comment réagirait Bella ?

Et surtout, je connaissais Aro, je savais comment il allait essayer de se l'attacher, et je ne savais pas non plus comment elle réagirait à ses avances mielleuses et tentantes.  
J'avais peur.

.

.

**Oo0**

La nuit venait de tomber quand nous débarquions, comme cela était prévu.  
Alice avait loué une voiture, et nous emmenait vers un hôtel proche de Voltera, en attendant la fête du lendemain qui risquait de durer plusieurs jours.  
La suite que nous avions louée était très spacieuse mais obligeait Bella à me côtoyer de près. Ce fut sa première contrariété depuis deuxmois, mais elle passa outre, se contentantde m'ignorer.  
Elle passa la nuit à peaufiner son italien qu'elle travaillait depuis qu'elle avait nourri le désir de venir ici.

Elle était tout simplement impressionnante. Son italien était presque parfait, elle roulait à présent les R d'une manière naturelle, sensuelle, et la voir s'exercer me serrait le ventre plus que jamais.

.

.

**Oo0**

On se serait cru dans une volière, ça glissait dans tous les sens à vitesse surnaturelle pour se faire de plus en plus belle. Arranger une mèche, finalement changer de tenue, et donc de coiffure, donc de maquillage, de chaussures, de sac…  
Nom d'un loup-garou, elles me donnaient le tournis.

Et j'avais eu droit au plus beau ridicule de ma vie en gardant la bouche ouverte pendant une minute entière quand Bella était enfin sortiede la salle de bain.

Son arrivée fut pour moi comme une apparition.  
Elle avait assortisa tenue à ses yeux. Une robe de taille empire en satin doré, dont le bas, rebrodé de filigranes pourpres en de délicates arabesques, laissait apparaître ses pieds nus, uniquement ceint par une chaîne de cheville en or rose.  
Autour de son bras droit pendaient d'innombrables bracelets de taille hétéroclite du même métal précieux.  
Des rubis pendaient à ses oreilles et autour de son coup.  
Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un chignon très lâche tombant sur sa nuque, retenu par un filet doré, et plusieurs mèches folles s'échappaient savamment autour de ses tempes.  
Pour unique maquillage, elle avait laqué ses lèvres de rouge.  
J'avais cru que Bella en humaine parcourue de sang bouillonnant et odorant était la tentation incarnée, je me rendais compte que je me trompais lourdement.

Elle éclipsait tout autour d'elle, et mon angoisse empira.  
Comment allais-je la protéger, elle, magnifique, si séduisante, au milieu de vampires assoiffés de plaisir ?

.

.

**Oo0**

Esmée s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui demanda :

- Bella, ma chérie, Carlisle est mon cavalier, Emmet celui de Rose, Jasper celui d'Alice, la logique voudrait que tu rentres dans la salle au bras d'Edward.

La grimace qui défigura son visage valait toutes les réponses du monde.  
Esmée réitéra en posant la paume de sa main sur sa joue :

- Sois raisonnable une minute ma toute belle, de quoi aurions-nous l'air, soit en couples dépareillés, soit Edward et toi se suivant, seuls ?

Les convenances, les apparences étaient importantes pour ma mère, elle n'imaginait pas ridiculiser sa famille parce que sa fille adoptive refusait de me donner son bras.  
Bella le savait.

- Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé Bella, mais faisça pour moi.

Esmée était terrifiante quand elle prenait ce regard presque larmoyant, elle ne l'utilisait pas souvent, mais cela faisait toujours mouche, et Bella s'inclina, comme tout le monde, en maugréant tout de même :

- D'accord, je rentrerai dans la salle avec Edward, mais je le lâcherai dès que je pourrai…

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux pour finir :

- Et je ne danserai pas avec lui !

.

.

**Oo0**

Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la forteresse des Volturi. Beaucoup de gardes, beaucoup d'invités dans l'enfilade d'antichambres et de cabinets qui au final, menait vers la grande salle de bal.  
Il fallait attendre d'être appelé pour y rentrer, et éventuellement présenté aux Volturi un nouveau vampire.  
Au début, Bella regimbait sans cesse de devoir rentrer à mon bras, mais elle était maintenant trop occupée à tout admirer autour d'elle pour faire sa tête de mule.  
Tout captait son regard flamboyant et son attention. Les autres vampires, aux yeux rouges profonds, surtout les hommes, qui, à ma plus grande souffrance, la regardaientde haut en bas avec une expression équivoque, le luxe étalé avec ostentation, les sujets de conversations ambiants.  
Elle gigotait tant que je voulu la ramener à l'ordre :

- Tu veux pas arrêter de brasser de l'air ? Nous allons être appelés, j'ai capté les pensées du garde d'entrée.

Cela la calma instantanément.

Mais elle leva son visage d'un air hautain et planta ses yeux de phœnix dans les miens en me tendant son bras comme si c'était un insigne honneur pour moi de la toucher - ce que c'était, mais je me gardais bien de le faire voir - pendant que le garde nous faisait un signe de la main.

- Rêve pas raclure, ne fantasme pas parce que tu me touches, et n'imagine pas que quelques singeries avec toi pour faire plaisir à Esmée vont changer quoique que ce soit sur ce que je pense de toi !

La voix grave et traînante de Felix résonna contre les murs :

- Le Clan Cullen, sédentaire du Canada.

Bella tourna la tête et fixa son regard droit devant elle, altière, pendant que les immenses portes en bois sculpté s'ouvraient lentement.

.

.

**Oo0**

_Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, pour ma part, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à imaginer la tronche que fait Edward quand Bella apparait, et l'insolence effrontée de celle-ci face à lui. C'est vraiment un plaisir d'écrire leurs rapports conflictuels, ça change des mielleux tête à tête où ils se regardent comme deux ronds de flan._

_N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont le salaire des auteurs, et qu'en plus une fiction avec beaucoup de reviews attirent de nouveaux lecteurs, et j'aime avoir de nouveaux lecteurs !_

_Un commentaire, même négatif, m'aide beaucoup, j'ai rajouté des précisions dans de nombreux chapitres face à vos questions parfois, ça me sert énormément._

_Bonne semaine !_

_Ever-Lyo_


	9. Chapitre Neuvième

_Bonsoir (ou jour, c'est selon).  
Alors merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews constructives que j'ai eu au dernier chapitre, ça m'a fait très plaisir, et réfléchir aussi. Continuez comme ça, j'adore poster un chapitre et en rentrant du boulot avoir ma boite mail pleine !_

_Gros merci au passage à Shiriliz, ma bêta qui corrige mes fautes, mes lourdeurs !_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
_

**Nota Bene** : _Dans cette histoire, considérez que chacun des Cullen a déjà rencontré les Volturi.  
_

.

.

.

**IX**

Nous entrâmes tous à la suite dans la grande salle richement décorée. Un lustre absolument titanesque pendait au plafond et supportait le poids de plusieurs centaines de bougies dont les flammes se répercutaient l'éclat des pampilles en diamant.  
Pas de buffet, évidemment.  
J'avais lu dans les pensées que ce serait pour plus tard, un vivier d'humains attendait malgré eux quelque part dans le château.  
J'avais lu aussi que par _gentillesse_ envers nous et quelques autres très rares végétariens (il faudrait que je les cherche), il avait enfermé dans une pièce quelques proies animales.  
C'était une idée de Marcus, et il ne savait pas à quel point il se trompait.  
Pour nous, qui avions choisi un régime alimentaire différent, la traque, la chasse étaient importantes, presque un cérémonial avant de nous nourrir de ce sang si fade. Il nous fallait contrebalancer le plaisir que nous manquions dans le sang humain. Trois biches cloitrées dans une cave, c'était presque une insulte.  
Nous avions chassé avant de toute manière.

Nous devions être plusieurs centaines, et après un coup d'œil expéditif, je constatai que je connaissais certains visages, et lu en Jasper que lui aussi, même si cela l'enchantait beaucoup moins.

Aro, Marcus et Caius étaient assis sur leurs espèces de trônes ouvragés que j'avais toujours trouvé d'un goût douteux, mais quand nous fument devant eux, Aro se leva et écarta les bras vers Carlisle en signe de bienvenue :

- Mon ami, que je suis heureux de te revoir, voilà bien longtemps que tu n'avais honoré Voltera de ta présence !

Carlisle, superbe dans son costume bleu nuit lui adressa un mince sourire sincère en hochant la tête :

- Aro, ce plaisir est partagé, crois-le bien, et par l'ensemble de ma famille.

D'un mouvement du bras, il mit en avant Esmée, magnifique dans une robe évasée assortie à son époux, faisant scintiller les nombreux bijoux dont elle s'était parée.

- Tu te souviens certainement d'Esmée, ma femme.  
- Je n'oublie rien ni personne mon cher ami, tu le sais bien !

Gentleman, il baisa la main de ma mère. Son sourire s'agrandit en apercevant Emmet :

- Emmet ! Sais-tu que tu as beaucoup manqué à Felix, votre dernier bras de fer lui a laissé un goût amer !

Ledit Felix grogna derrière la porte close et Emmet éclata d'un rire sonore. Aro s'inclina respectueusement devant Rosalie, sculpturale dans sa robe écarlate, ses longs cheveux blonds tirés en arrière. La beauté de ma sœur n'était plus à prouver, même devant les anciens.  
Alice, engoncée dans une robe vert lutin qui aurait fait ridicule sur n'importe qui d'autre, arracha à notre hôte un cri de ravissement :

- Alice, ma chère, ma _chère et tendre_ Alice !

Celle-ci lui sourit vaguement, peu intéressée par des avances, que, du reste, elle connaissait déjà.

- Petit prodige, tu ne veux toujours pas me prêter tes yeux ?

Un sourire poli l'écarta pour un moment de ses ambitions, il adressa un léger signe de la tête à Jasper, qui, fidèle à lui-même, n'était pas le moins du monde sociable, d'autant plus qu'il gardait un souvenir cuisant de l'intervention d'Aro dans les guerres sanglantes Nord/Sud.

Puis ses yeux se fixèrent sur Bella, qui n'attendait que ça :

- Il s'agit donc de toi, Isabella…

Comme un vautour, il lui tourna autour, et Bella se laissa admirer sans vergogne, lâchant précipitamment mon bras, battant des cils en susurrant :

- _Buonasera _**(1)** Aro…

Celui-ci sourit jusqu'au maximum de ses maxillaires.

- Merveilleuse, quelle jolie créature ! Alors c'est toi qu'ont adopté les Cullen, c'est toi l'âme damnée d'Edward ?

Il se retourna vers moi, avenant, en me tendant la main.

- Edward, je ne te demande pas de tes nouvelles, je les connais malgré moi, elle devait sentir diablement bon la demoiselle pour te faire perdre ton précieux contrôle.

Il me tendit la main, mais je lui refusai la mienne. J'excluais qu'il lise en moi en cet instant, qu'il découvre mes derniers mois de torture, à vivre à côté d'elle, ma faiblesse, qui me haïssait, et si justement…  
Je choisis de prendre le parti de l'ironie :

- Sois sage Aro, et patient, et peut-être qu'un jour je te ferai sentir ce que cela fait de tomber sur la _sua cantante_…

Je l'avais vexé, il était… jaloux.  
Il n'avait jamais senti cet appel du sang et c'était quelque chose qui le frustrait. Il avait un don prodigieux, des gardes aux talents fabuleux, et pourtant, ça, il ne pouvait pas décider de l'avoir, ça ne s'achetait pas, ça ne se commandait pas.  
Il était Vampire depuis des centaines d'années sans jamais avoir trouvé sa chanteuse, et moi, qui n'avais que cent ans, j'avais eu une chance insolente, ma chanteuse était venue à moi, s'était presque jetée dans mes bras.  
Je souriais derechef :

- Mon cher Aro - pour reprendre ses termes - si tu sortais un peu plus souvent de ta tour d'ivoire, peut-être alors aurais-tu ma chance ?

Un grondement se fit entendre, ce n'était pas Aro, mais Renata, tapie dans son ombre, menaçante.

J'éclatais de rire, une vie de vampire offrait peu de plaisir simple, mais rendre furieux Aro, toujours amène et accueillant en était un.  
Je ne risquais rien, je le savais d'avance.  
Cela dit, je connaissais aussi les limites à ne pas franchir, et j'en étais dangereusement proche. La frontière entre l'amusement et l'énervement lui devenait floue, aussi je capitulai à moitié.  
Tendant ma main, je l'avertis :

- Je vais me concentrer sur ma rencontre avec elle et tu vas te contenter de ne lire que cela, uniquement - et j'appuyais bien sur ce mot - _**cela**_, est-ce bien clair ?

Il regarda ma main comme un homme découvre un trésor qu'il a toujours convoité sans jamais l'obtenir. Il promit par la pensée, impatient, et Alice me transmit qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre.  
Alors, il me frôla, un instant à peine, et la seconde d'après, les yeux d'Aro s'assombrirent avant qu'il n'éclate d'un grand rire cristallin.  
Bella regardait notre étrange échange à moitié silencieux avec irritation.  
Il se tourna vers Marcus qui comme à son habitude donnait l'impression de se moquer de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

- Mon frère, tu sentirais cela, c'est absolument divin, cela m'a ouvert l'appétit, je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi faim depuis des décennies…

Il reporta son attention sur moi avec une expression encore plus joyeuse, si tant est que ce fut possible.

- Je crois aussi qu'il y a un vilain cachotier parmi nous. Mais haaa - il soupira théâtralement - Edward, Edward, Edward, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas lu en toi que j'ignore ce qui paraît évident…

Il savait. Et je le haïssais pour la vengeance qu'il me préparait.

- Oui, je sais, je vois bien que tu es amoureux fou de la jeune personne que tu as crée et qui se tient devant moi !

Isabella me lança un regard glacial qui amusa hautement notre hôte.

- Mieux qu'une télénova. Tu l'as créée, elle te déteste, tu l'aimes, vraiment, je ne pensais pas trouver pareil divertissement dans ton clan, Carlisle !

Mon père se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un geste fataliste, mais en fait il ne voulait pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Tous les vampires présents avaient entendu, tous.  
J'étais furieux.  
Mes poings se serrèrent convulsivement et un grondement voulu sortir de ma gorge, mais Alice m'attrapa le bras gauche et siffla :

- Nous sommes ici pour nous amuser, maîtrise toi !

Les grands yeux jaunes de ma sœur, suppliants, eurent raison de ma colère pour le moment.  
Je m'écartai, pendant qu'Aro s'intéressait de nouveau à Bella.

- Permets-tu, ma chère, que je teste mon pouvoir sur toi ? Il paraît que tu as un talent de bouclier comme nous en avons rarement vu.

Isabella, ravie, lui tendit la main en minaudant un peu.  
Elle était ridicule.

Alors pourquoi, pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à la détester aussi ?

Un nouvel éclat de rire déchira le silence qui s'était installé autour de notre étrange groupe quand Aro retira sa main de la sienne.

- Fabuleux, tout bonnement fabuleux, vous êtes impressionnante, jeune demoiselle, je n'ai jamais vu de bouclier si puissant !

Renata gronda encore, jalouse, et Aro échafaudait déjà dans sa tête des plans pour la recruter.  
C'était bien ce que je craignais.  
Et Bella semblait enchantée d'être le centre de l'attention.  
J'étais plus terrifié encore que tout à l'heure à l'idée de la perdre.  
Si j'avais pu, j'aurai eu froid.

.

.

.

**Oo0**

- Edward !

La voix de Jane me sorti de ma torpeur. Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux, un sourire mutin accroché à son visage d'ange.  
Je n'aimais pas la regarder en face, je savais trop bien de quoi elle était capable d'un simple regard appuyé. Et elle le savait aussi.

- Comment vas-tu Edward ?

Aussi anormales que soient nos existences infinies, il était définitivement étrange d'entendre la petite Jane parler de la pluie et du beau temps. C'était comme si Carlisle s'était soudain mis à me parler de tunning.  
Je sondais ses pensées et souris.

- Jalouse Jane ?

Elle retroussa son nez comme une enfant, ce qu'elle donnait l'impression d'être au fond, cela lui allait bien.

- Jalouse, moi ? Ne sois pas ridicule !  
- Jane, soupirai-je, tu es très forte, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne peux pas me mentir.  
- Je ne l'aime pas, déclara-t-elle.  
- Alors je crois qu'on ne sera pas d'accord sur ce point.

Si tout le monde devait connaître ma ridicule passion stérile, autant user d'ironie.

- Oh, _Edward_…

Son ton de fausse compassion m'irrita.

- Regarde autour de toi, il y a beaucoup de femmes qui seraient prêtes à aller s'encanailler avec toi.

Elle haussa son sourcil droit de façon suggestive et je compris qu'elle s'incluait dans le lot.  
Je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là.  
En revanche, je décryptai tout de suite ses motivations.

- Jane… Tu ne le rendras pas jaloux !

Elle soupira.  
Jane était un personnage atypique. Figée dans ses 15 ans éternels, elle avait été transformée par Aro en personne.  
Etrange humaine, elle n'avait jamais été une enfant à proprement parlé.  
Si elle et son frère étaient surnommés les jumeaux en sorcellerie ce n'était pas pour rien.  
Alec excellait dans les préparations de morphines et potions anesthésiantes, que s'arrachaient les faiseuses d'anges**(2)** pour leurs patientes et qui leur permettait de doubler leurs prix.  
Jane se spécialisait dans les poisons lents et douloureux indétectables que préconisait la haute noblesse pour se débarrasser d'un mari gênant, d'un adversaire fâcheux, ou bien accélérer un héritage, doublé de messes noires sanglantes. Le sang, elle aimait déjà ça.  
C'est à l'époque de l'affaire des poisons**(3)** en France - affaire qui avait retenti dans toute l'Europe malgré les précautions de Louis XIV - qu'Eleazar les avait dénichés dans leur cellule à la Bastille et amenés à Voltera. Un jour de plus et ils auraient été brûlés place de Grève comme leurs confrères. Entre deux feux, ils ne regrettaient pas celui de l'immortalité.

Depuis, Aro était le seul que Jane admettait supérieur à elle, elle l'aimait, à sa manière, et de ce fait, était très protectrice envers lui.  
Et elle avait identifié Bella comme une ennemie.  
Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, étant moi-même jaloux de tous les hommes dont le regard coulait sur son corps parfait.  
J'étais rongé par la jalousie.

Jane n'était pas sociable, la seule personne qu'elle fréquentait était son frère.  
Mais si peu sociable et communicative fut-elle, à cet instant nous nous comprenions parfaitement.

Soudain, une valse éclata.  
Aro s'inclina vers Bella et lui demanda :

- Me ferez-vous l'honneur d'ouvrir le bal avec moi _Signorina_**(4)**?

Pour toute réponse, l'ancienne maladroite humaine Isabella Swan posa sa main droite dans la gauche de Aro, qui enserra sa taille et ils commencèrent à valser avec une grâce étonnante.

Je tendis ma main à Jane pour toute invitation qu'elle attrapa vivement.  
J'avais le droit d'être puéril aussi, de temps en temps.

.

.

**Oo0**

.

.

**(1)****Buonasera** : Bonsoir en Italien

**(2)Faiseuse d'anges** : C'est comme ça que l'on appelait à l'époque les femmes (ou hommes) qui interrompaient les grossesses non désirées d'autres femmes. C'était dangereux et brutal, à la pince, à l'eau savonneuse, c'était douloureux et parfois mortel. Opium, filtre, tout était bon pour souffrir un peu moins.

**(3)Affaire des poisons** : Il s'agit là d'une affaire qui a éclaboussé toute la haute noblesse à l'époque de Louis XIV, et surtout, Madame de Montespan, l'éclatante et capricieuse maîtresse en titre du monarque. Des grands moyens avaient été déployés sur Paris pour freiner les crimes divers et les arnaques en tout genre, mais une fois la porte ouverte au monde obscur des voyants, sorciers et autre charlatans, les découvertes ont été telles que Louis XIV a ordonnée la dissolution de la Chambre ardente (espèce de tribunal exceptionnel crée pour les jugements rapides de sorcellerie), bref, rien de mieux pour éveiller les soupons.  
Au final, rien n'est sûr, ni prouvé, mais de nombreux grands noms de France ont été salis, dont la maîtresse de Louis XIV.  
Plus généralement, c'était une époque où les poisons et autres poudres de succession se vendaient comme des petits pains, et tout le monde regardait de travers son voisin, sa femme, ses frères et sœurs, de peur d'être empoisonné dans son sommeil.  
(Désolé pour le pavé, j'y peux rien, j'adore cette époque de l'histoire)

**(4)Signorina** : Demoiselle en Italien.

_Breeeeeeef, merci pour votre attention, n'oubliez pas les reviews, comme la semaine dernière !  
_


	10. Chapitre Dixième

_Bonsoir tout le monde !  
Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre, et j'espère que c'est réciproque.  
Je n'ai rien à ajouter, je suis malade comme un chien donc mon cerveau s'est débranché.  
Bonne lecture.  
_

**X**

**.**

Qu'est-ce que j'avais espéré ?  
Qu'elle jetterait un regard sur moi, me verrait danser avec Jane et se rendrait compte qu'elle était amoureuse de moi depuis le début, puis me sauterait dessus ?  
Aurais-je trouvé le bonheur qu'elle n'aurait même pas été heureuse pour moi.  
Depuis cent ans j'avais vu le monde, ses horreurs, son véritable visage, et je nourrissais encore des rêves d'ado attardé.  
J'étais lamentable…

J'avais laissé partir Jane, qui avec un plaisir indicible s'était faite inviter par Aro, et j'avais refusé à de très nombreuses vampires le plaisir d'être leur partenaire comme elles le disaient si bien.

Pour me changer les idées, je décidai de me mettre à la recherche de connaissances.  
Je me dirigeaivers Tanya et son clan qui m'accueillirent avec plaisir, et un peu de commisération pendant que Bella dansait avec Carlisle.

- Elle a tapé dans l'œil d'Aro, me fit remarquer Irina d'un ton acide.  
- Merci Irina, je n'avais pas remarqué !

Kate sermonna sa sœur, lui disant que de toute évidence je cherchais leur compagnie pour penser à autre chose, et celle-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules de façon fataliste. Elle s'éloigna pour aller parler avec un vampire aux long cheveux noir du nom de Laurent, et qui de toute évidence lui plaisait beaucoup.

Je m'écartaiégalement en vue d'aller prendre un peu l'air, habitude d'humain qui néanmoins me feraitun peu de bien.  
Je gagnaiun balcon en alcôve dont la vue était une place circulaire à l'intérieur de la forteresse.  
Au milieu de cette place, à l'écart de la foule, dansaient Alice et Japser.  
Ma volubile petite sœur d'adoption aimait être dans la foule, mais par égard pour son mari, qui lui le détestait prodigieusement, elle l'avait entrainé ici, pour qu'il n'y ai que son regard posé sur lui.  
J'avais l'impression d'être impudique en les regardant, presque pervers, c'était si romantique que je voulais détourner mon regard. Mais en même temps, mes yeux avaient du mal à se détacher d'eux, de cet amour si fort et palpable qui les liait.

Je n'avais jamais compris la nature exacte de leur relation avant de connaître Bella.  
Je me moquais d'eux, parce qu'après tout moi je n'avais besoin de personne, j'étais fort bien tout seul, alors pourquoi ce besoin de se fusionner l'un à l'autre ? Il en allait de même pour Rosalie et Emmet.  
Mais au fond, je les enviais, j'étais terriblement jaloux de constater que même mentalement, ils n'avaient pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.  
Jaloux du plaisir physique auquel ils s'abandonnaient, tellement fort, tellement puissant que Rose et Emmet nous avait fuit pour le vivre sans nous incommoder.  
Jaloux, mais je n'avais personne avec qui envisager la même chose.

Maintenant, les choses étaient devenues différentes depuis que mes yeux avaient croiséceux de Bella.  
Je me torturais l'esprit.  
Aurais-je un jour le droit à cela avec elle ?  
Serions-nous aussi beaux qu'eux, aurais-je le droit à ce bonheur ?  
Je jetaiun rapide regard vers Bella qui riait à gorge déployait avec Kate.

Non.  
Bien sûr que non.  
Elle était trop bien pour moi, éternelle par ma faute, elle avait le droit de m'en vouloir.

**.**

**0oO**

**.**

Je fus tiré de mes sombres pensées par une présence derrière moi.  
Demetri.

- Je suis éreinté… dit-il pour tout préambule de façon dramatique.  
- Ereinté vraiment ?  
- Oui, soupira-t-il, je viens quand même de faire le tour du monde…

Je sourisdans l'obscurité.  
Demetri adorait se faire mousser. Vivre dans l'ombre des grands lui laissaitparfois un goût amer, et il avait besoin de temps en temps d'être dans la lumière. Je lui accordai quelques minutes de gloire.

- Le tour du monde, vraiment, pour quelle raison ?  
- C'est moi qui suis allé traquer une grande partie des immortels du globe, tu sais bien que c'est à moi qu'on fait appel pour ce genre de mission.  
- Ton talent est inégalable, lui concédais-je de bonne grâce.

C'était vrai.  
Demetri était redoutable, mais rien d'étonnant puisqu'il avait été un humain redoutable.  
Tellement redoutable qu'il avait inspiré un roman publié il y a plus de 20 ans et qui avait connu un succès grandissant.  
Le roman s'appelait _Le parfum _et parlait d'un épouvantable tueur nommé Jean-Baptiste Grenouille, homme dépourvu d'odeur mais fasciné par toutes les autres, surtout celle des jolies femmes au point de les tuer par surprise afin de faire des expériences olfactives.  
Très peu de personnes savaient qu'en réalité l'histoire était vraie, elle avait bien eu lieu au XVIII siècle, mais il s'agissait de Demetri.  
C'était devenu un conte populaire et l'histoire une fois écrite avait été remaniée pour lui donner un côté dramatique. Les noms avaient été inventés ou changés.

Mais Demetri était toujours là.  
C'était Marcus qui l'avait trouvé, capturé, transformé.  
Un très bon choix puisque Demetri était depuis le meilleur traqueur immortel qui soit.  
Mais il était également totalement dépourvu de scrupule.  
Et aussi de finesse, comme j'en avais la preuve immédiate.

- Non.

Ma voix avait claqué, forte et autoritaire mais teintée d'un amusement non dissimulé.

- Non quoi ? me questionna mon homologue.

Dépourvu de scrupule, manquant de finesse, et stupide aussi. Tant de place dans son cerveau, si peu occupée. Désolant…  
Je soupirai:

- Non, Demetri, Maggie n'envisage même pas que ce soit possible.

Celui-ci se renfrogna en reluquant l'immortelle irlandaised'un regard sans équivoque.

Je le laissaià ses divagations douteuses en clamant :

- Je ne suis pas Cupidon !

**.**

**0oO**

**.**

Maggie était une vampire très jeune, à peine une vingtaine d'années, mais le couple d'irlandais auquel elle s'était alliée la considérait avec un grand respect.  
Elle était en effet capable de déceler le mensonge dans les paroles et dans les actes de n'importe qui.  
Petite, rousse et potelée, elle n'était appariée à personne et faisait saliver quelques mâles de la soirée. Aimable, avenante, c'était la première fois que je la rencontrais, et si je n'avais pas connu Bella avant, peut-être aurais-je été tentée.  
J'avais entamé la conversation avec elle en lui annonçant qu'elle avait brisée de nombreux cœurs morts ce soir, et elle avait rit en secouant sa crinière :

- Ils fantasment sur le cliché de la rousse incendiaire, ce que je ne suis pas, pour ça, il vaudrait mieux pour eux qu'ils bavent sur Victoria, je sais qu'elle et son compagnon James aiment la… compagnie.

Elle fit la moue, et même si je n'avais pas entendu ses pensées à l'encontre de ces pratiques sexuelles, j'aurai compris.  
C'est vrai que Victoria, une nomade que j'avais déjà rencontré à l'occasion de son passage dans la région de Washington, était vêtue de manière… sommaire. Une jupe en cuir microscopique, un débardeur guère plus grand qu'un soutient gorge, pieds nus aussi comme Bella.  
Son compagnon, James, un traqueur doué mais pas autant que Demetri parlait avec animation avec un groupe d'hommes et de femmes.  
Je me concentraisur leur conversation et écarquillait les yeux devant ce qu'ils organisaient.

- Charmant n'est-ce pas ? ironisa Maggie.

Ils se concertaient ni plus ni moins pour une orgie en bonne et due forme.  
Je n'eus pas le temps de revenir de ma surprise car je perçussoudain une silhouette proche de la mienne, dans mon dos, et une voix suave et parfumée :

- Ca ne te tente pas Edward ?  
- Non merci Heidi, sans façon.

Son petit rire résonna sur ma nuque.

- Non, c'est vrai, ta seule tentation s'appelle Isabella Swan.

Je grognai, mais pas vraiment férocement.  
Je connaissais Heidi, et elle avait un pouvoir redoutable.  
Remarquablement belle, c'était son rôle d'aller chercher des proies humaines.  
Un vampire commun était naturellement attirant, mais ce pouvoir d'attraction était doublé chez elle.  
Heureusement, elle était aussi intelligente que belle, et face à mon obsession pour Bella, elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Elle n'insista pas et haussa les épaules :

- Tant pis…

De sa démarche dansante, elle rejoignit le groupe de dépravés.

- Tu ne regrettes pas ? demanda sérieusement Maggie.  
- On ne regrette pas ce qu'on ne connait pas, répondis-je plutôt sèchement.

Elle ne poursuivit pas, assez refroidiepar le ton péremptoire que j'avais employé, et préféra regarder Aro s'approcher à pas calculé de James. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et un sourire immense étira ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux presque laiteux s'illuminaient.

- Ha, je suis trop vieux pour ça, cela dit excusez-moi de déranger votre petite organisation les amis, mais nous pensons qu'il est temps de… faire honneur au buffet.

Sept paires d'yeux couleur rubis incandescent se tournèrent vers le maître des lieux.  
Heidi se rengorgea :

- J'ai fait une magnifique prise, une de mes plus belles afin de vous satisfaire Maître.

Aro lui caressa le menton d'un geste paternel, appréciateur.

- Cela a l'air fameux, en effet. Demetri va rassembler tout ce beau monde, enfin, hormis les végétariens…

Tous les regards de la pièce se tournèrent vers notre clan, celui de Tanya, et deux autres petits groupes disparates.

Caïus ricana :

- Nous avons prévu quelque chose pour vous.  
- Oui, reprit Aro de sa voix onctueuse, nous savons recevoir quand même !

Un très grand vampire blond appartenant à un clan végétarien qui m'était inconnu leva la main dans un signe d'excuse poli mais dédaigneux :

- Ce sera sans moi Aro, je te respecte, mais là, tu es insultant envers mon clan, et envers les autres qui suivent un régime alimentaire différent du tien.

Il avait un accent français prononcé, et beaucoup de charisme, il me faisait penser à Carlisle, en un peu moins formel.

Aro haussa les épaules, fataliste. Une meilleure idée lui fit oublier l'affront, et tout mon corps se tendit quand je perçu la proposition qu'il allait faire à…

- Bella, ma chère Bella…

Celle-ci se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire, et en battant ridiculement des cils.

- Te joindrais-tu à nous pour notre festin ?

Bella cligna des yeux et ses poings se serrèrent convulsivement.  
Pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées, elle en mourrait d'envie.  
En un dixième de seconde, j'étais près de ma famille, de mon père, que Bella interrogeait du regard.

Je pouvais deviner exactement ce à quoi elle pensait, le combat intérieur qu'elle menait.  
C'était exactement le même que j'avais vécu quand je l'avais connu humaine.  
Son regard passait de Carlisle à Rose, puis d'Alice à Esmée et à Japser. Pas une fois ses yeux se posèrent sur moi.  
Je comprenais qu'elle se fiche de mon avis, attendu que le fait qu'elle soit là, d'être ce qu'elle était, était la conséquence directe de ma propre faiblesse face au sang humain.

Mais j'avais été seul face à elle.  
J'ignorais si les choses auraient été différentes si mes frères et sœurs avaient été là le jour de ma rencontre avec Bella, aurais-je résisté à son odeur, avec ma famille pour me soutenir ?

Probablement pas, mais ça valait le coup d'essayer pour elle.  
Je refusais qu'elle se souille avec du sang humain, je voulais qu'elle reste pure, je ne voulais pas qu'elle connaisse le même remord que moi.

Je regardai Carlisle qui me comprit immédiatement.

- Bella, choisi en ton âme et conscience seulement, ne reviens pas me voir après si tu les suis.

J'avais rarement entendu mon père utiliser des termes aussi durs, lui qui était la compassion incarné. Mais je percevais clairement ses pensées.  
Comme il l'avait expliqué à Rosalie quand nous avions choisi de transformer Bella en immortelle, il pouvait pardonner un ou plusieurs écarts de conduites quand ceux-ci n'étaient pas voulu de façon claire et irrévocable.  
Si Bella choisissait de rejoindre les autres, ce serait un choix conscient, voulu, totalement contraire au style de vie que nous défendions. Ce serait renier notre clan, et cela, il ne pouvait l'accepter. Il comprenait, certes, car elle était encore jeune, malgré sa maîtrise d'elle-même, mais ne pouvait l'accepter sans se renier lui-même, ses valeurs, sa famille.  
De plus, il avait comprisl'importance que cela revêtait pour moi, et il désirait à tout prix éviter de me blesser plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

Enfin, tout comme moi, il voyait clair dans le jeu d'Aro. Celui-ci pensait qu'une fois que Bella aurait gouté au sang humain, elle se grefferait aux Volturi, il la voulait, et il était prêt à beaucoup de chose pour ça.

Mais tout cela, Bella n'en avait pas conscience, cela dit, elle attachait énormément d'importance à l'avis de Carlisle et de Rosalie, qui secouait frénétiquement la tête en la suppliant.

Un attroupement s'était formé autour de nous, une masse de curieux qui voulait constater le seuil de résistance de cette étrange nouvelle-née avec une telle force d'esprit.

Je soupiraide soulagement. Je ne pouvais lire en elle, mais j'avais appris à déchiffrer les traits de Bella pour contourner ce problème, et à ce moment là, à sa façon particulière de tenir ses épaules et les légers plis apparaissant sur les coins de ses lèvres, je compris qu'elle se rangeait à nos côtés… pour le moment.  
Elle choisitl'autodérision pour lui répondre et ne pas trop perdre la face :

- C'est très tentant Aro, mais comme tu le sais, je ne mange pas de ce pain là !

Un grand vampire, aux cheveux couleur sable retenu en catogan par un cordon de cuir, éclata de rire. Je le sondai. Garrett. Nomade révolutionnaire.

- Ha Aro, je ne regrette pour rien au monde de m'être fait persuader par Demetri de venir ici. Te voir repoussé autant de fois en si peu de temps est pour moi un véritable enchantement, cela arrive si peu !

Celui-ci ne se retourna pas, et peut-être valait-il mieux pour l'imprudent Garrett que leurs regards ne se croisent pas pour le moment.  
Il était extrêmement vexé par ce refus, autant qu'il était fasciné par Bella.  
Mais afin de se donner une consistance, il préféra écarterles bras en signe de capitulation.

- Tant pis pour toi mon enfant, tu rates quelque chose, nous en reparlerons…

Je réprimai de justesse un frisson qui menaçait de me parcourir le corps. J'avais triomphé trop vite.  
Aro n'avait pas renoncé.  
Il avait bien d'autres cartes dans la poche, et beaucoup de temps pour les abattre.

**.**

**0oO**

**.**

**Voili voilou pour la fin de ce chapitre.  
J'espère qu'il vous a plu, comme d'habitude, j'attends vos commentaires de plus en plus nombreux, bon ou mauvais, ça corrige mes fautes et me galvanise, me donne des idées…**

**Au passage, comme toujours, merci à Shiriliz ma bêta pour sa correction!**

**EverLyo  
**


	11. Chapitre Onzième

_Bonsoir tout le monde._

_Tout d'abord, je suis navrée du temps que j'ai mis entre ses deux chapitres. Mais j'ai pas mal d'excuse, dont je vais faire rapidement le tour. _

_J'habite à Paris et je devrais déménager sur Bordeaux en septembre, mais voilà, tout s'accélère et je dois partir fin Juin. Donc pendant une dizaine de jour, ça a été la panique, entre les envois de lettres recommandées, les négociations pour quitter mon boulot dans les meilleures conditions et la mise en marche des recherches pour Bordeaux, j'ai rarement eu une minute à moi._

_Et le syndrome de la page blanche est arrivé. Je ne savais pas trop comment clore ce chapitre, comment le tourner. Je viens de consacrer tout mon dimanche (moins une heure à cause du changement d'heure grmph) à l'écrire. J'espère qu'il vous satisfera, vraiment._

_Au passage, je ne me souviens pas si j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews, si ce n'est pas le cas, dites-le moi, laissez-en moi, cette fois-ci, je n'en oublierai pas une seule !_

_Ha oui, et comme j'étais pressée de poster ce chapitre, je n'ai pas pris le temps de l'envoyer en correction chez ma bêta Shiriliz. Donc par avance, pardon Audrey pour tous les cheveux que tu vas t'arracher, j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

**.**

**.**

**XI**

.

Landeric d'Atainville était un vampire avec qui il était agréable et aisé de converser.  
Le départ des carnivores avait fatalement rapproché les "végétariens", et j'avais entamé la conversation avec le vampire Français qui avait défendu notre mode de vie.

Landeric était né en 1410, il avait donc six-cent ans. Ses yeux dorés commençaient lentement à se voiler d'un film opaque, mais ça ne le rendait pas moins séduisant.  
Ses cheveux frisés étaient blonds clairs, avec des reflets roux. De haute stature, une voix profonde et grave, il était aussi charismatique que je l'avais pensé.  
Son clan était plus petit que le notre.  
5 membres.  
Il y avait sa compagne, Irmingarde, une minuscule femme très brune aux sourcils épais parfaitement courbés, une bouche écarlate et des formes généreuses.

Ils étaient accompagnés d'un jeune couple attachant, d'une dizaine d'années chacun.  
Ils avaient été crées en même temps par un vampire un peu fou qui avait cherché l'ultime punition des Volturi en commettant cet acte. Il avait réussi d'ailleurs, puisque Felix s'était occupé de son cas.  
Figés dans leur 22 ans éternels, l'homme était blond très clair, presque platine, petit, fluet mais le regard dur, la femme était blonde également mais plus foncé, pâle, même pour une vampire, et au contraire de son compagnon avait un regard doux.  
Lily et Richard.  
Humains, ils étaient déjà amoureux, transformés, ils ne s'étaient pas touchés pendant les deux premières années de frénésie de nouveau-nés, puis, ils avaient rencontrés Landeric qui les avait facilement ralliés à son mode de vie et s'étaient retrouvés. Leur histoire était très belle, et ils étaient vraiment très amoureux.

En dernier, il y avait un jeune homme d'aspect étrange, cheveux très épais et noir, très grand, très maigre mais une musculature impressionnante.  
Un russe du nom de Rulav.

En bonne entente, il vivait dans une grande ferme en France, au milieu du Massif Central.  
Comme beaucoup de clan, certains partaient parfois quelques années ailleurs, mais toujours, ils finissaient par se retrouver.  
Quelques membres avaient des dons intéressant que les Volturi avaient voulus s'approprier, Aro d'ailleurs, n'avait jamais lâché prise, comme de coutume :

- Rulav a le pouvoir bien utile de télékinésie. C'est assez réduit, en termes de distance, mais c'est assez plaisant et peut devenir divertissant quand on le voit manipuler des objets par la pensée.

C'était Landeric qui s'exprimait, car le Russe semblait presque muet. Indifférent, sa seule preuve d'attention avait été de hausser un sourcil au mot « divertissant ».

Irmingarde sourit :

- En ce qui me concerne, j'ai le même pouvoir qu'Heidi. Mais comme je n'ai pas l'occasion, ni l'envie, de le tester avec des humains, même si je l'ai fait au début de mon existence de Vampire, je m'entraîne avec les animaux. C'est difficile, comme vous devez le savoir, puisque ceux-ci nous fuient, mais avec des efforts, j'arrive à faire venir à moi quelques petits animaux, comme des corneilles ou des écureuils, d'un point de vue nourriture, ça n'a évidemment aucun intérêt, mais je ne désespère pas m'améliorer. J'ai tout mon temps après tout !

Son rire cristallin retentit dans la salle et rafraichi l'atmosphère. C'est vrai qu'il était dur de détacher son regard d'elle.  
Un reniflement dédaigneux attira mon attention.

Pendant que Carlisle écoutait avec attention les histoires d'Irmingarde, et qu'ils prévoyaient une sortir hors de Volterra dans les forêts italiennes pour la regarder à l'œuvre, Bella faisait la moue.  
Je scrutais discrètement son expression.  
Etait-elle jalouse ?

Je ne comprenais pas. Ou plutôt commençais à comprendre et cela m'étonnai.  
Bella aimait attirer l'attention, pour elle-même car humaine, elle se fondait trop dans la masse pour qu'on lui accorde plus que quelques regards, et pour me rendre jaloux car cela lui permettait d'assouvir sa vengeance.  
Mais elle ne supportait visiblement pas qu'on ne lui accorde pas toute l'attention.

J'étais septique.  
Elle n'aimait pas que je la regarde, mais n'aimait pas quand je ne la regardais pas ?!

Les femmes étaient décidemment étranges, et Bella, la plus étrange d'entre toutes.

**.**

0oO

.  


Bella avait boudé la sortie en forêt, préférant rester en compagnie des autres vampires, dans la forteresse de Voltera.  
Dommage pour elle, elle appréciait la beauté des choses et aurait aimé la nature sauvage aux alentours de la ville.

Elle avait beaucoup parlé avec Aro et cela m'inquiétai. Celui-ci se flattait d'avoir habillement avancé ses pions, et parfois, dans un regard, quand elle admirait le cadre dans lequel évoluait les Volturi, j'avais peur qu'il ait raison.

**.**

0oO

.  


Nous étions à Voltera depuis trois jours déjà.  
Certains nomades étaient partis. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'être en présences de tant de vampires et ils considéraient avoir rempli leur devoir de politesse pour le siècle à venir.  
Le nomade Garrett était resté en compagnie de Kate. Visiblement, la jeune femme avait enfin trouvé chaussure à son pied.  
Ils s'étaient éclipsés un jour entier, et était revenu, Kate transformée, et Garrett, les cheveux presque dressés sur la tête.  
Depuis, il aimait raconter à qui voulait l'entendre que faire l'amour avec cette femme était _électrique_.  
Son rire tonitruant résonnait souvent sous la voute de la grande salle de Voltera, et il avait le chic pour détendre l'atmosphère avec des blagues graveleuses.  
En général, Bella tordait sa bouche dans une moue peu amène. Les discussions concernant le sexe la mettait mal à l'aise.  
Je n'étais pas aussi détendu que les autres à ce sujet moi aussi, et Emmet adorait littéralement me taquiner à ce sujet en me traitant de _puceau immortel_, Bella se forçait à en rire, pour le simple principe de se moquer de moi, mais j'arrivais à garder mon calme, par politesse, peut-être, mais aussi par orgueil.  
Mais ce n'était pas son cas.

Le cinquième jour de notre séjour, je l'avais surprise, un œil curieux glissé derrière un rideau refermant une alcôve où Victoria et James avaient trouvé de nouveaux compagnons de jeu.  
Elle avait sursauté si fort, je lui avais fait si peur, qu'elle avait bondi contre le mur derrière elle en posture d'attaque.  
Si elle avait pu rougir, comme lorsqu'elle était humaine, elle serait devenue pivoine. D'un point de vue vampire, ce sentiment s'exprimait sur elle par un regard fuyant, un affaissement léger de ses joues, et ses doigts nerveux qui jouaient avec ses cheveux.  
Ce jour là, elle portait une combinaison en soie violette dont les bretelles étaient détachées, laissant apparaître une chemise fine en coton égyptien blanc à travers laquelle on apercevait la naissance de son décolleté, et elle avait enfilé des rangers noirs. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés sauvagement.  
Cette femme était la tentation incarnée.

Puis contre toute attente, et à son plus grand dépit, j'avais éclaté de rire.  
Son expression, sa posture, son apparence, je n'avais pu me retenir.  
Elle avait grogné violemment, ce qui avait doublé mon hilarité.  
Un fou rire qui était mort rapidement dans ma gorge, quand Victoria était sortie de la pièce, complètement nue, ses cheveux rouges flamboyants tombant sus ses épaules.

- Bien, petits vampires ingénus, soit vous nous rejoignez, et je me ferai un vrai plaisir de vous enseigner ce que je sais, soit vous déguerpissez, vous êtes trop bruyant, cela gâte mon plaisir.

Par habitude, j'avais dégluti.  
J'avais déjà vu des femmes nues, mais Victoria, sans me tenter aucunement, était impressionnante à voir, elle magnétisait mon regard.  
Aucunement troublée par sa nudité, elle exposait fièrement, comme un trophée, son corps pâle aux courbes parfaites. Son côté animal ressortait, farouche, indomptable.  
Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, James apparut derrière elle, sa virilité fièrement dressée, aussi détendu que sa compagne.  
Comment faisait-il tous les deux pour se partager, se donner à d'autres sans aucune jalousie ? Cela me dépassait totalement.  
J'avais toujours pensé que l'exclusivité était une constante dans une relation entre vampire, presque une obligation, une composante de nos caractères.  
En ce qui me concernait, même si il n'y avait aucun espoir de ce côté-là, si j'avais un jour la chance de pouvoir partager la vie d'Isabella, jamais je ne la laisserai dévoiler ses charmes à une autre personne que moi.  
Mais je n'eus pas le temps de pousser la rétrospective plus loin, Bella disparaissait en un dixième de seconde vers la salle de réception, morte de honte.

James éclata de rire, et entraîna Victoria vers leurs plaisirs charnels.

**.**

0oO

.  


Je la retrouvais une minute plus tard, dans l'immense bibliothèque de Voltera dans une discussion animée avec Rosalie.  
Je sondais les pensées de ma sœur.  
Visiblement, elle voulait partir, maintenant, pour éviter tout risque de se retrouver face au couple de nomade à la sexualité débridée.

Carlisle intervint, circonspect. Il n'avait de toute évidence pas le moindre désir de partir maintenant. Il était détendu, et heureux en présence d'autres vampires et passaient ses nuits à discuter déontologie avec Landeric en qui il avait trouvé un ami.

Sociable, avenant, le Français lança alors une invitation.  
Pourquoi ne pas allé passer quelques semaines en France, dans son clan ?  
Nous partirions tous dans la soirée, et serions arrivé dans la nuit

Esmée était très tenté par l'idée, ainsi qu'Alice, qui fatalement, entrainait Jasper dans son enthousiasme débordant.  
Rosalie n'était pas motivée pour ce voyage, mais Bella sautant sur l'occasion pour fuir sa gêne, elle accepta du bout des lèvres.

Nous finissions d'organiser les menus détails de ce voyage, comme la prolongation des congés de Carlisle, quand Aro, ayant eu vent de notre départ, s'invita dans la discussion en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Bella.  
Je n'aimais pas ce geste, mais de toute évidence cela ne la gênait nullement.

- _Bella donna_, viendrais-tu un instant avec moi ?

Assis sur un large fauteuil, je me redressais brusquement, envoyant valser au passage une étagère soutenant de nombreux ouvrages de grand prix.  
Aro ne s'en formalisa pas, et m'ignora superbement, conscient que je savais parfaitement ce qu'il mijotait. Bella souhaitant partir, c'était sa dernière chance de se l'attacher, de la garder avec lui.

Il lui demanda de la suivre dans son bureau, ou attendait aussi Chelsea.  
Voyant ma réaction violente, Isabella me dévisagea avec mépris :

- Et bien quoi ?

Elle leva son menton de façon provocante, et suivit Aro de sa démarche hautaine.

Je retombais violemment dans le fauteuil, le faisant glisser rudement contre le mur de pierre qui encaissa le choc dans un bruit sourd. Les pieds du siège tracèrent des sillons creux dans le parquet parfaitement ciré.

Je ne connaissais pas assez intimement le chef des Volturi pour pouvoir sonder ses pensées dans son lointain bureau, et cela me rendais nerveux.

De quelques paroles apaisantes, Esmée tenta de me réconforter.

- J'ai confiance en Bella, Edward, et bien que son comportement tende à faire croire le contraire, elle est intelligente et mature, ne te fais pas de soucis.

Carlisle nourrissait plus de doute, quant à Rose, elle était rongé d'angoisse, et ses longs ongles s'enfonçaient dans le bois lustré du billard sur lequel elle avait posé ses bras.  
Le clan français s'était replié dans un coin de la pièce, discret, il ne souhaitait pas s'imposer.

Combien de temps avions-nous attendus ?  
Je n'avais pas compté, ignorant le tic-tac de l'horloge en vermeil posé sur une table proche, et celui du clocher de la grande place de Voltera.  
Mais ils revinrent.

Ce fut alors comme une déchirure, comme si mes entrailles explosaient en milliers de morceaux sanglants, comme si l'on me tuait, et j'aurai préféré être mort, à l'instant où j'aperçus l'expression gênée de Bella et l'air triomphant d'Aro. Je voulais hurler, je voulais l'enfermer dans mes bras pour qu'elle ne s'enfuie pas.

Mais Rosalie fut plus rapide que moi, elle attrapa Bella par les deux bras et la secoua comme un prunier.

- Pourquoi Bella, pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu tenais à moi, ta sœur !

- Je… Rose, je voudrais connaître d'autres choses, j'ai besoin de vivre des expériences différentes, je…

- Mais tu as des siècles devant toi pour ça, tu ne t'es même pas laisser le temps de vivre avec nous assez longtemps pour te faire une idée sur ce que tu voulais que soit ton existence, Bella !

Ma sœur la suppliait, le regard implorant, les épaules secouées de sanglots silencieux qui ne pouvait s'exprimer.  
Alice quant à elle avaient les yeux baissés, l'émotion était un des seuls sentiments qui l'empêchait de parler. Esmée s'était retourné, terrassé par la tristesse, les yeux fixés sur le mur, désespérément secs.  
Emmet et Jasper se rangeaient derrière leurs femmes, silencieux.

Et moi… J'étais pétrifié. Aucun son n'arrivait à franchir mes lèvres, aucun de mes membres n'arrivaient à se mouvoir alors que je crevais d'envie d'étrangler Aro.

Bella fixa ses yeux sur Carlisle, une expression coupable sur le visage.

- Carlisle, je… Toi aussi tu as passé tes jeunes années ici, tu peux comprendre !

Sa voix se voulait persuasive mais mon père secoua la tête.

- Je peux comprendre oui, comme je te l'ai dit. Au même titre que Alice ou Edward, je te considère comme un de mes enfants, et je les ai toujours laissé faire leur choix. Mais tu sais que je n'approuve pas.

Il était très déçu, et Bella le sentit, elle baissa les yeux. Cependant sa détermination était la même :

- Je reste à Voltera.

Qu'est-ce qui me fit sortir de mes gonds ? L'expression d'Aro, le fait qu'elle m'abandonne, un tout peut-être, le stress cumulé de ces derniers jours, l'impression d'avoir tout perdu ?

- NON !!!

- Ha non, tu vas pas recommencer toi ! tonna Isabella. Je t'ai déjà dit que ton avis je n'en ai rien à cirer !

- Mais si tu ne veux pas t'éloigner d'elle Edward, tu n'a qu'à rester, proposa Aro de tout son fiel.

En moins d'une seconde, mes mains étaient serrées autour de son cou de marbre, mais j'avais oublié que même avec son apparence de faiblesse, Aro était un redoutable combattant, et il m'envoya valser contre une bibliothèque qui se brisa sous le choc, laissant les ouvrages s'écrouler sur moi.  
A l'instant même, Felix me ceinturait les bras et Jane utilisait son dangereux pouvoir se souffrance contre moi. Quand étaient-ils arrivés dans la pièce ? Je ne savais pas.  
Ce que je savais, c'est que je souffrais le martyr, mais ma colère était si forte que cela l'occultait assez pour que je tente de me débattre.  
Bella avait parlé de rouge.  
Je voyais rouge en effet, il n'y avait plus que cette couleur, et Demetri du intervenir pour que je m'échappe pas des bras de Felix.

Aro plissa les yeux en massant son cou.

- Soit content que je n'ordonne pas de te détruire à l'instant Edward !

- Edward ça suffit, je ne veux pas de guerre entre nous !

C'était Carlisle. Ce fut une des rares fois où je l'entendis réellement en colère.  
Il avait raison.  
Ses paroles suffirent à me calmer, et sur l'ordre d'Aro, Jane cessa de me torturer.

- Aro, je crois que nous ne sommes plus les bienvenus sous ton toit, aussi, si tu le permets, et si nos amis français en ont toujours le désir après cette déplorable scène, nous allons partir.

D'un signe discret de la tête, Irmingarde hocha la tête pour donner son assentiment.  
Devant l'expression déterminée de Bella, tout le monde se prépara à quitter la forteresse, sauf moi, qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, alors que les gardes m'avaient lâché.

Je ne voyais plus qu'elle, elle qui allait me quitter…  
Elle me jeta un regard dédaigneux, plein de haine :

- Arrête Edward, ne me fixe pas comme ça, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Tu nourrissais encore des rêves, après tout ce que je t'ai déjà dit ? Plus je serai loin de toi, et mieux je serai, Edward Cullen !

Bella avait le don de sortir des phrases qui se gravaient dans mon crâne, des phrases dont je savais qu'elles me suivraient tout le long de mon interminable existence. Celle-là en faisait parti.  
J'accusais durement le coup, je ployais sous la violence de ces mots.  
Il était inutile d'insister devant l'évidence de l'horreur que je lui inspirais.

Je choisi alors la fuite en avant.  
Les laissant tous dans leurs déchirant adieux, je traversais le château, en proie à un mélange de sentiments indistincts, et m'arrêtais net, devant Tanya qui s'était mis sur ma route.  
Son regard d'or me transperça, ses pensées aussi.

Une seule seconde me suffit pour prendre une étrange décision.  
Je lui tendais la main.

- Viens avec moi Tanya.

Ses pensées tournoyaient à un rythme effréné dans sa tête. Elle pensait à une plaisanterie.

- Je ne plaisante pas Tanya, n'est-ce pas ce dont tu as toujours rêvé ?

A travers ma colère et ma tristesse, je réussis à lui lancer un sourire enjôleur.

- Pars avec moi.

Sa main se referma alors sur la mienne.

**.**

0oO

.  


_C'est la fin de la première partie._

_Pour la seconde, je vais faire une nouvelle histoire, donc si vous souhaitez être au courant directement quand je la publierai, mettez une alerte sur mon pseudo. Le titre provisoire est pour le moment _**Over the Rainbow.**

_Je n'ai pas encore écrit le premier chapitre, et avec tous les chamboulements qui viennent et mes employés qui partent en congé et donc ma présence doublée en magasin, je ne sais pas quand je la posterai, mais le plus rapidement possible, je le promets !_

_Je vais passer en POV Bella, en alternant avec le POV Edward, et m'attaquer à cette petite garce capricieuse de Bella est un sacré défi, croyez-moi, mais je vais bien m'amuser avec elle, cela vous éclairera un peu sur ses vrais sentiments._

_J'espère vraiment tous vous retrouver sur la seconde partie, et même encore plus de gens encore !_

_A très très bientôt._

_Alice. _


End file.
